Odd & Persistent
by loxodontack
Summary: 'As soon as she heard the plop as her phone hit the fountain she knew. That one action caused clarity to hit her with the force of an articulated truck; she had been wrong to run.' What will Andy do next?
1. Chapter 1

**ODD AND PERSISTENT, Ch 1/5**

**By Loxodontack**

Rating: M/NC-17/Mature/18 eventually  
Fandom: Devil Wears Prada  
Pairing: Miranda/Andy  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, just hoping to bring them closer. Anything you recognise from the movie or extra's is not mine! They were originally Lauren Weisberger's but by the time I got to them they were Fox's. I do however own all the mistakes herein and apologise for any that offend your grammatical sensibilities.

A/N: Thank you to my wonderful wife who created the masterpiece that is the graphic to go with my fic. She also read it through to let me know it made sense (to her at least!)

A/N: Thank you to Punky and XenaVirgin for arranging the wonderful DWP extravaganza that has been June and July, I've thoroughly enjoyed it.

A/N: Thank you to XenaVirgin for an initial beta reading and also for a last minute crisis aversion. Thanks also to Akasarasmom for a mental health check with a last minute question I had completely tied myself up in knots about.

"Is there anything else I can do to help?" You never ask Miranda a question kept flashing through her mind, yet she could not have stopped herself, even had she tried. Andy waited with bated breath, hoping there was something, anything she could do for the other woman.

"Yes." Miranda looked at Andrea and allowed her eyes to travel from the acceptable Conran shoes to her adequately styled hair. She thought back to Nigel's first comment regarding her, if they had been doing a before and after piece, they would have excelled if this woman in front of her was the outcome. She was stunning, but it was more than how she dressed, there was something that, now the layers of insecurity had been replaced by an air of confidence, shone from within that was quite ... enchanting.

Andy found it impossible to decipher what it was the other woman wanted, the situation so unlike any other to date, so she waited in _Assistant Mode_, as she had dubbed it. It had taken a significant amount of practice over the last few months being so contrary to her nature, impatience usually kicked in after ten seconds. Yet this evening, for this one woman she found she had an infinite store of patience.

For some unfathomable reason Miranda found she did not want to be alone quite yet. Her world was being shaken, she felt tether-less. All she needed was five more minutes in this girls presence, five minutes and she could weather the evening to come and the sickening reality of tomorrow.

Five interminable minutes of silence later, Andy heard a decisive "your job." After one final check, Andy knew it was time to go, Miranda would not appreciate anything else. Expressed empathy would be interpreted as pity and anything less than consummate professionalism would not be tolerated. So with a heavy heart, Andy smiled, turned, and left the room as unobtrusively as possible.

Irv really was an insufferable excuse of a man. Miranda knew that while this battle was won, the war was far from over. At what point had her life come to this? It was time for action before despair set in. She would proceed as planned today; Jacqueline and James deserved each other after all. As for Nigel, that would ultimately be up to him, but she would ensure he had options and opportunities come his way as soon as possible. With a heavy heart she realised it was time for the dreaded luncheon.

How could she? How could Miranda do that to Nigel? Andy was furious, is this treachery what it took to succeed? It was all she could do to listen to the diatribe coming out of Miranda's mouth. How could the woman be so oblivious? Was it really necessary to stab a loyal employee in the back, in front of a room full of colleagues? A little notice would at least have been humane, but allowing Nigel to find out his dream was dead in a room full of his peers was just cruel.

"What if I don't want this?" Even as the words left her mouth she realised they were inadequate, lacking the certainty she should have, they sounded more whiney than definite.

"Oh, don't be silly – everyone wants this. _Everyone_ wants to be _us_."

Space, she couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, and she needed distance to find her perspective having been completely disillusioned by the world she had worked so hard to become part of. When Miranda regally alighted from the car, she turned and walked as briskly as she could across Place de la Concorde trying not to draw attention to herself. One last look over her shoulder at Miranda and she launched her ringing phone into the fountain. She knew, by the astounded look on her face, the other woman truly was oblivious. That moment would forever be etched into her memory.

Looking across as Andrea crossed the busy Paris streets Miranda was confused, why on Earth was the other woman fleeing as if Cerberus of Hades was chasing her. Shaking herself and focusing on the task ahead of her she knew now was not the time to dwell on it. If her plan was to succeed she had a show to attend, people to meet and an image to maintain. The 'Andrea Situation' could be dealt with later. For the moment she decided she was just off somewhere running an errand. Realising she was following Andrea's path across the square she pulled herself together and entered the show. Later, she promised herself she could try to figure out what had just happened.

As soon as she heard the plop as her phone hit the fountain she knew. That one action caused clarity to hit her with the force of an articulated truck; she had been wrong to run. Miranda's actions at the luncheon were necessary, there was no way she would have done it without an excellent reason; there was always a reason when Miranda acted in such a grand fashion. After all you didn't get to Miranda's position without knowing what you were doing. She must have been driven to it and instead of staying, supporting her and finding out the reasons Andy had thrown a tantrum and run.

Realising her impulsive behaviour was childish, she desperately wanted to reverse time and do it all differently. She had let herself down. If she wanted Miranda to trust her this was not the way to go about it. To be the person she was destined to be, wanted to be, she needed to be better than this. How could she ever hope to be worthy of trust if she continued to act like a petulant child? To be trusted, she needed to be trustworthy, she needed to be braver, firmer in her convictions, reliable and loyal not flighty and changeable as she had behaved earlier. There may be nothing she could do to change the past but surely there was something she could do to make amends. Time to woman up!

About to ring Emily to find out where Miranda was, the reality of no longer having her phone floored her. Without the one tangible connection she had to the other woman and her life, she felt physically bereft, ached to her very core. A connection to the other woman had become essential to her. Not Nigel, not Emily, not Runway, not even her family and friends, Miranda. Apparently it wasn't just Miranda who was oblivious, her mind treated her to a rapid succession of moments over the last few months, in every scene others faded to the background, there for the sole purpose of showcasing Miranda.

The raging emotions that followed this self revelation stunned Andy, she barely made it to a bench before her body was literally shaken to the core. How was she going to make it up to the other woman? Miranda deserved so much more. How could she reinstate herself in the other woman's life? What did she truly want? What was this really about? When the answers came, she was forever changed.

Her heart raced as she knocked on the door, unsure if it would even be answered. Eventually, after agonising moments, the door opened. The supremely pissed off look on the other woman's face slipped from shock to lust and settled on disdain.

"Your services are no longer required." Miranda had enough time after the show to reflect on Andrea's behaviour, it was unacceptable. For unknown reasons it hurt, hurt more than her ending marriage or the situation with Irv. For that reason alone the other woman was finished.

"Sorry" Andy barely managed to get out before the door started closing, it paused just before catching. Waiting with bated breath she remained still looking at the halted door, but nothing happened. Taking a chance she pushed on the door and as the door slowly opened she saw Miranda across the dimly lit room, sitting as she had the previous night, only tonight there was an air of defiance swirling around her, not defeat. Sexy.

Shoulders back, chest out, Andy slowly stalked across the room. As she neared, she observed the other woman closely, there was no way she wasn't going to use everything in her learned arsenal of the last few months to her advantage now. She was as outwardly cool as ever but Andy took hope from the fleeting look of shock that flittered across Miranda's eyes very briefly and the unconscious twitch in her eye.

Swallowing deeply Miranda couldn't believe her eyes, or her visceral reaction. Where did Andrea get that dress? Nigel, it must be Nigel. The dress was made for Andrea, it fit every curve perfectly, allowed tantalising glimpses of bare skin and hinted at so much more. Instantly she saw the Runway spread, and the appropriate front page. '_Keep your head Miranda, just keep your head'_.

"What exactly are you sorry for?"

"For not being by your side this afternoon it was unacceptable behaviour." Andy moved a little closer, swaying her hips, intent on being noticed.

"That is of no consequence. That's all?" As the insubordinate woman moved closer, Miranda caught a glimpse of the stockings that clung to the other woman's her smooth, pale thigh. Suddenly the room became much warmer.

"You deserve better" Andy sidled closer, batting her eyelashes, on the way there she had decided directness would be the best approach, she just hoped she was correct. However there was barely a flicker from Miranda, she had hoped for some reaction. _If this didn't work... No! This had to work._

"I deserve better?" Miranda injected the sentence with as much scorn as she could. _Okay Priestly get your head in the room. My, that dress emphasises every curve, it holds her breasts perfectly.__...__ Must turn off the heating. _

"Yes, soooo much better." Andy purred, desperate for a reaction to indicate she was getting through to the other woman, that she was having some effect.

Swallowing deeply, Miranda was shocked at her body's reaction to Andrea's declaration, her stomach clenched, and her breath caught. Trying to convince herself it was just a physical response, she decided to cut this silliness short. "You are not qualified to make such an assessment, it is time for you to run... again."

Determined Andy sat down next to Miranda, if she was going to be blacklisted, maybe even killed, she was going to give it everything she had first. "I'm sorry, I truly am. I was overwhelmed. Not thinking clearly." Finally Miranda looked directly at her. "I AM sorry, and you DO deserve better."

Miranda was floored by the intensity of the look directed at her. '_Keep your head Miranda, just keep your head'_. She knew she should insist the other woman leave, yet there was something that prevented her doing so, more than the glimpse she had down the front of Andrea's dress, it was the look in her eyes. "Why exactly are you here Andrea?"

"To apologise." Andy inched closer, hoping her proximity would keep Miranda interested in talking.

"Apology accepted, you may leave now." Miranda really needed Andrea to leave, or get to the point then leave. Having glimpsed the swell of Andrea's breast when she shifted Miranda decided leaving was the best option, in that moment she couldn't decide if it should be her or Andrea to leave though. She felt a tickle of sweat run between her shoulder blades, and heat build in other places she refused to think about. She needed to ring housekeeping and complain about the air-conditioning, someone would be fired.

"Thank you, Miranda." Miranda was getting impatient, she kept shifting in her seat, she wouldn't have long now, Andy was amazed she had even had this amount of time.

"That's all." Miranda needed to contact security, perhaps someone had reduced the flow of oxygen into the room, which would account for her light-headedness.

'I'd like to explain." Andy was becoming desperate, Miranda was becoming distracted as if something else was far more important than listening to the explanations of an irrelevant ex-assistant.

"Really? How presumptuous." With a raised eyebrow Miranda slightly inclined her head. "By all means move at a glacial pace. You know how that thrills me."

Time to get to the point, taking a deep breath she plunged right in. "Miranda, in the car you said _everyone wants this, everyone wants to be us_. I don't." Miranda looked like she was about to stand up, or slap her. "Miranda please, I don't want to be like you, I just want you!"

Miranda was sure she was going to suffer from whiplash, that was the last thing she expected to hear from Andrea. Looking at the other woman she could see nothing but honesty and earnestness in her eyes. "Did you fall down and smack your little head on the pavement?"

"It's true Miranda. Today when the reality of leaving hit me, I ached for you. Not Runway, not the opportunities it presents, not Nigel, Emily, Serena or anyone else. You. Only you."

"Leave now." Miranda rose from the couch as if she were on fire. She was half way across the room when she was stopped by the voice behind her.

"Miranda please, I love you." Andy was desperate. Everything she said was true. She loved the other woman.

"Don't be absurd. You don't know me. You couldn't possibly..." Miranda was furious, she refused to be played with. "Get out."

Andrea reached for one of the red roses, from the huge floral arrangement on the table, before daring to walk over to Miranda. "It's true, I love you Miranda, completely."

Miranda was frozen to the spot as she watched Andrea draw near. She looked into the other woman's eyes, expecting to see amusement at Miranda's inability to move, derisiveness at the old woman in the grey shapeless dressing gown, or arrogance knowing she had the other woman by the heart. What she didn't expect was the almost tangible love, the utmost respect, and not just a little lust shining in those deep brown eyes. She could so easily fall into those brown orbs and never return, they were enchanting.

Andy knew she only had a minute at most before Miranda threw her from the room. She had completed her objective, she had apologised, gotten Miranda's attention and had declared her love. The fact she was still alive meant it had gone better than she thought it would. As she reached Miranda she held out the flower.

"I'll love you forever." Then taking any courage she had left she leaned in and kissed Miranda.

Miranda fleetingly wondered if Andrea knew the meaning of the flower, and her statement was one and the same. Then she could think no more as she was overwhelmed by the soft, gentle kiss. It was more powerful than any other kiss she had ever experienced, yet there was no aggression in the kiss, just the soft, gentle caress as lips moved on hers.

Andy was in heaven. She would live forever on this kiss, if necessary, even as she ended it with little pecks, she hoped this would not be the only time she experienced the wonder of Miranda. Slowly, gently and carefully she withdrew, so as to not jar the other woman.

With every ounce of willpower she could muster she gave one final kiss to the other woman's cheek then pulled away. "I love you Miranda, all of you. I will forever."

Crossing to the door she looked once more across to Miranda. "I'll be here before your 9.30 meeting in the morning." She closed the door gently behind her.

To say Miranda was shocked would be a gross understatement. The intensity of the kiss, the undeniable impact it had on her body, her mind and even her heart scared her. No one had ever been so tender, so adoring, so loving. She had prepared to keep her head during the conversation, she wished she had thought of her heart. What would she do now?

"Tell Serena I'm not going to approve that girl that she sent me for the Brazilian layout. Is attractive too much to ask? Am I reaching for the stars? And R.S.V.P. Yes to Jen Kao's party, I want the driver to drop me off at 11:30 and pick me up at 11:55 sharp. Confirm Donatella for lunch at that place we like. Call Katie Ermilio and tell her yes. Then call my ex-husband and remind him that the parent-teacher conference is at Dalton next Thursday. Then call my soon to be ex-husband, tell him to leave the townhouse by tonight. Tell Richard I want an immediate divorce. I pay him enough to take care of it. Am I making myself clear? I expect Emily to have redecorated the townhouse to my specifications by the time we return. Also, I need to see all the items that Nigel has for the next shoot and Serena's final drafts." Miranda was intent on ignoring Andrea for the day, send her on as many errands as possible, it seemed like the only feasible plan of action.

"Yes Miranda." Andy was frantically writing down the instructions as they made their way to the car. She wasn't sure what she expected, but she had expected something to be different between them today. Morosely she sat beside Miranda as the driver closed the door. Silence reigned as Andy texted and emailed in follow up to Miranda's instructions. As soon as she had left Miranda's room the previous evening she had made sure to replace the phone she had thrown in the fountain, there was no way to look after everything for Miranda without one, and she was determined to be the best assistant Miranda ever had.

"You're fired, as soon as we return to New York Emily will have cleared your desk, and a new second assistant will be in place." Miranda was certain what needed to be done. She had spent the entire night reliving the kiss. Andrea could no longer stay in her employ. She then exited the car to begin her day.

With a battered heart Andy followed Miranda around for the last day of fashion week. She had promised herself she would be okay with whatever Miranda decided, she had lied to herself. This week was turning out to be the steepest learning curve Andy had ever had about herself, she was being tested on practically every value and belief she thought she held dear, and failing miserably.

She spent the whole day being the best assistant she could be while thinking frantically. Who was she? Who did she want to be? By the time they returned to their rooms Andy had decided she would not give up, she would not fall at this hurdle, she _would_ try again.

When Miranda answered the door, she was tempted to slam it shut again.

"Have you completely lost your mind? Do not disturb me again."

"Please Miranda, _please_." Andy was desperate, she couldn't face the idea that this was her last few hours with Miranda. She had to speak to her, she had to try.

Miranda wasn't sure what stopped her, perhaps it was the heartbroken look on the other woman's face, perhaps it was the glimmer of hope that had started to develop in her own heart. Whatever it was she allowed the other woman to follow her into the room. She indicated where she wanted Andrea to sit.

"Well?" Annoyed with herself for letting Andrea into the room Miranda quickly became impatient. Added to that she thought she had insisted security checked the oxygen levels in her room, it would appear the French were as incompetent as the Americans, her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

"I don't know what to say. I keep hoping the perfect words will come to me and you'll give me a chance." Andy looked into Miranda's eyes, there was something there, just behind the shield she always wore.

"You do realise it could never work?" Miranda had spent all night thinking about the reasons it could never work, only realising in the early hours that it should have been because she didn't want it. She had been surprised how disappointed she was when the realisation had crystallised, but she prided herself on being a realist so accepted the inevitability of being alone for the rest of her life, after all she had tried and failed on a number of relationships that were more likely to succeed.

"Of course it could." Andy too had been up all night thinking about a possible relationship with Miranda. She had been ecstatic to realise that there was nothing she could think of that they couldn't overcome, if only they both wanted it. Miranda, she knew, was the greatest challenge. But she'd be worth it.

"Andrea you realise I am your boss, a nearly three times divorced, middle aged woman with twins rapidly approaching their teens." Miranda was sure reality would hit, Andrea would realise that she was not someone to pursue and leave. Surely Andrea had many other prospective suitors.

"I can't help but notice, none of your reasons are because you don't like me." Andy was becoming hopeful. "Besides I'm fired." She watched as Miranda looked around the room. "Miranda I love you. Not one of the reasons you have given is insurmountable or deters me in any way."

"Andrea you don't know me. You don't know who I am. This is ridiculous!" Miranda should have anticipated resistance, known Andrea would not be easily deterred. After all she appeared to be an optimist, cheerful in a way that would be aggravating if it weren't so perfectly balanced with a maturity Miranda couldn't deny.

"I know more than you probably realise. I have been your right hand for months now. I won't claim to know everything, but I know enough. I love you Miranda, please give me, give us, a chance."

"I don't know you. If I knew you, I may have seen this coming." This had all come out of nowhere as far as she was concerned, this time three days ago she had been married. Now she was divorcing and her _second_ assistant was declaring her love. "You may be a ghastly, despicable human being." Miranda doubted that though, was sure given the opportunity the absurd feelings she was developing for the other woman would deepen. That scared her sufficiently to want to put an end to this farce; she refused to be a middle age cliché.

"So get to know me, give us a chance to get to know each other, please." Andy was beginning to panic, this was not going well at all. She had to think of something immediately to convince Miranda to give her a chance, flustered she resorted to pleading. "Please one date, if it doesn't go well you will never have to see me again." The wait seemed endless, Andy was beginning to despair, what could she do to convince the other woman to give her a chance? There was one thing she was sure of, she would not give up.

The inscrutable look on the other woman's face had Andy baffled, what was she thinking, would it give her any insight to what she could do? As each excruciating moment past Andy moved from hopeful to doubting herself. She had never tried to approach anyone before, any of her past dalliances were just that, insignificant, she had never invested in them. Now she found herself in a position where it mattered, and she had no experience, no finesse. She was charging at this like a bull in a china shop, with her heart on her sleeve and her size six ass hanging out the window.

Miranda looked at the other woman for a long moment. She saw the earnestness, the hope, the determined look in her eyes. Realising that in all likelihood if she refused the presumptuous woman would attempt to convince her another time, which had the potential to be tiresome. Knowing she could just get a barring order or advise security to limit Andrea's access to her, for some unfathomable reason she did not want to get a third party involved in this matter, knowing if not handled sensitively had the potential to deeply wound Andrea, impact her optimistic outlook on life, she did not want to be the cause of that. Besides if she agreed to this 'date' she knew Andrea would realise the absurdity of pursuing her.

"So be it. When would you like to go on this date?" Miranda, hearing her agreement out loud, was just as shocked as Andrea looked that she agreed, and was even more surprised to realise she was looking forward to spending time with someone who thought positively about her, usually all her social engagements were work related.

"Tonight at 9pm?" When she received a nod, Andy left before the other woman could change her mind.

At quarter to nine, Andy stood outside Miranda's room anxiously hoping the other woman had not changed her mind. Knocking, she was surprised when Miranda opened the door immediately looking stunning in a little black dress and deep burgundy bolero.

"You look exquisite Miranda." With that she handed Miranda a bunch of red roses.

Miranda was touched that the other woman had arrived with flowers, she could not remember the last time someone had taken the time to give them to her personally. Hoping to hide her blush of pleasure, she turned to place them in a vase.

Andrea waited just inside the door. When Miranda returned she escorted her to the elevators and entered the one Andy had held open. Miranda was curious that they were going up and not down, raising an eyebrow at Andrea she received an enigmatic smile in return.

Holding her hand out for Miranda, Andy smiled when the other woman tentatively took it. Leading her down the corridor Andy felt the butterflies in her stomach take over. She hoped she picked the right first date, everything hinged on it.

Miranda, not for the first time in the last week, was wondering how her life had turned out like this. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought she would be on a date, with her recently fired second assistant. Even if she understood Andrea would, by the end of the evening, realise the ludicrousness of a relationship occurring between them, she intended to enjoy herself. Looking across at her date, she felt a flutter in her chest. She was so distracted trying to remember the last time that had happened she failed to notice they had stopped. Never, she had never felt like this.

Andy looked across at Miranda as she opened the door they had stopped in front of. She had made a number of friends while in Paris and had managed to secure a suite on the top floor for the evening. Entering the room she was pleased with the amount she had achieved in the last couple of hours.

Miranda was stunned, the room was covered in brightly burning candles. Music was playing softly in the background. Andrea led her over to a finely set table and held her chair out. She looked out the French doors and could see Paris laid out before them, it was a scene straight out of a fairy tale. Andrea poured a glass of her favourite wine before placing a prawn cocktail in front of her. Touched Miranda looked at the other woman as she sat opposite her. The smile that greeted her was wondrous.

"So, how was your day?" Miranda couldn't help herself, the laugh was out of her mouth before she could stop it. The pleasure of being asked such a normal question floored her. Looking into Andrea's eyes she saw honest interest in them, to her own surprise she decided to commit to this date, as if it were real and responded telling Andrea about her day and news from her daughters.

Andy had never seen Miranda laugh so openly before, she was adorable. The surprised flicker that flashed across the other woman's face was priceless and made Andy wonder when the last time Miranda had laughed like that was. That very moment Andy committed to trying to make the other woman laugh as often as possible.

They spent the next couple of hours talking about films, music and books. Miranda couldn't believe how 'normal' a first date it was. Andrea was asking her interested questions and actually paid attention to the answers. To top it all off, the prawn cocktail was succulent, the steak was cooked to perfection and the lemon soufflés was the best she'd ever tasted. All her favourite dishes, perhaps, she acknowledged, Andrea might know a little about her. What was truly extraordinary was that she found herself enjoying learning about Andrea. The other woman was quick, witty, intelligent and very kind hearted, all very attractive traits.

Andy was astonished how easily the conversation flowed. She had been very apprehensive that their work dynamic would creep into the evening and was delighted to find the bubble she tried to create remained intact. Oh she knew the real world beckoned. After all, she had nowhere to live, Nate had emailed her to let her know he had terminated his lease, she would not have wanted to continue living there anyway, but needed a day or so to collect her belongings and find somewhere else to live. She was recently fired, which she couldn't regret as she was on a date with her ex-boss, and would much prefer to date Miranda than work for her, besides she would find employment, of that she was sure. Not to mention there was still Miranda's misgivings to overcome. Yet here, gazing across the table at a thoroughly relaxed and smiling Miranda Priestly, she knew they could overcome it all.

Being escorted to her suite by Andrea, Miranda wondered if she dare give this potential relationship a chance. She had forgotten herself this evening, the atmosphere Andrea had set was magical. The view across the city of lights was perfect, the amorous ambience delightful. The meal was the nicest she'd had in as long as she could remember, not least because Andrea had gone to the effort of having all her favourites there. To complete the evening, her companion had enchanted her. She had made her feel like the most interesting, intelligent woman on the planet. Every word was listened to. All evening she felt cherished, from the things Andrea said, to the effort she had put into preparing the evening. She wondered at the wonder of it all.

Realising it definitely hadn't gone as she anticipated, in the moment she wondered if it possibly be the first date to end all first dates? Miranda knew she could love Andrea. Not Andrea, former employee, but Andrea, prospective suitor, the woman she met tonight. Dare she believe this could possibly survive the reality of New York? Was this woman worth taking a risk on? Her heart yearned to continue to feel this excitement and to feel so cherished. Her soul craved the potential happiness offered. Her mind cautioned her about foolishness, clichés and inevitable disappointment when Andrea left her. Weighing it all, dare she take the leap?

Her most recent divorce papers had only arrived the previous evening, a second ex-husband, to add to the first. Not a ringing endorsement for her ability to form long term meaningful relationships. In fact so far, with the exception of her daughters, she had failed in sustaining any intimate relationships.

Professional focus would be required in the coming months, Irv had been very close to succeeding this time, she would need to review the list to find out why she hadn't known sooner and develop contingency plans for the future. She also had amends to make and loose ends to tidy up. This would all be very time consuming, could she, would she make time for a developing relationship amongst it all?

Her daughters, her precious daughters, had already had so much turmoil in their life. Could she reasonably take more time from them to spend with Andrea? Dare she introduce a new person into their world? Not just any person, but a woman younger than she is, a recent ex-assistant, someone just starting out in life. Rapidly approaching puberty could they accept this, whatever it was?

Absent-mindedly Miranda left the suite door open after she entered her suite. She was surprised when she came back to herself and realised Andrea had followed her to just inside the threshold, and was looking directly at her.

"Thank you Miranda, I had a truly wonderful evening." With that she leaned over and kissed her on the lips. After too short a time, as far as Miranda was concerned, Andrea pulled back. She gazed into her eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

As she turned to leave the room Miranda couldn't believe it. That was it, that's all? All that effort put into the evening and Andrea wasn't going to try for more? Miranda knew, without doubt, that the other woman wanted her. She also knew that anyone else would be expecting more. They would be looking for something in return for such an enchanting evening, either from her or from the editor of Runway. They would not just be thanking her for an enjoyable evening and turning to leave. It definitely wasn't even for show or effect either. Andrea fully intended to treat her to the best date of her life, have a fleeting kiss and walk from the room without anything more. This, more than anything else could have, convinced Miranda that Andrea might just be worth it.

"Andrea." She called, and then saw the other woman pause at the threshold to turn back.

"Yes Miranda?"

"Would you care to join me for dinner next Tuesday evening?"

"Yes, yes, yes. I'd be delighted to!" The smile she received nearly bowled Miranda over. The ecstatic look on the other woman's face was a joy to behold. To have been the cause of it made Miranda feel invincible. "Here, these are my new contact details, as I'll return all my Runway property to Nigel on the plane home." Miranda took the piece of paper from Andreas grasp and looked at the details, touched Andrea had written them down in hope of them staying in contact. She then took a leap herself and offered Andrea her private contact details. The wattage of Andrea's smile increased and Miranda knew she understood the implication of the offer. She was trusted.

"Thank you so much Miranda, for tonight, for everything." Another kiss, again too short, and Andrea left the suite. Miranda turned and surveyed the room. Shocked that everything seemed just as it had before her world, her life had been irrevocably altered, the full effect of which had yet to be revealed. Miranda found, for the first time in what felt like forever, she was truly looking forward to the future and what it would bring. She wasn't naive, so knew it wouldn't always be easy, but what she hoped for no longer felt like it was beyond her grasp, true happiness.

Andy barely made it to her room before the biggest squeal of delight left her lips. She had prepared, she had hoped, but she had never been sure that a second date with Miranda Priestly was possible. She knew that Miranda would have to be the one to initiate it. Andy had put all her cards on the table, yet for her own self-respect, for the foundation of their relationship, Miranda had needed to be the one to take the next step.

Of course there was less risk in Miranda asking Andy, as she had been clear regarding her feelings. Yet at the point of asking, for the brief moment of uncertainty that everyone experiences when they put themselves out there, she could have refused. Of course she was never going to decline, she was sincere, and she truly wanted a loving, lasting relationship with Miranda. Their date had been far more successful than even she dared to hope. But she would settle for nothing less than mutual respect and equality. For that, the relationship could not begin wholly one sided, the uncertainty of putting yourself out there needed to be experienced by both.

While Andrea was celebrating, Miranda was pacing her suite in panic. When had her world turned upside down? Six months ago she was married, dedicated to Runway and had no desire for change. She enjoyed spending time with her daughters and reviewing the Book in her free time, she had even found a way to tolerate Stephen, most of the time. Now she didn't know which way was up. The evening had been a complete success, how had that happened? She was thoroughly unprepared for that outcome. She had been so sure Andrea would realise a relationship with her would not be in her own interests, also Miranda expected to find Andrea to be less engaging and appealing than she had demonstrated herself to be. It was time for a glass of wine.

Moving out to the balcony, she took a seat. Surveying Paris at night, she remembered being here in her youth, her whole life in front of her. At the time, so focused, so desperate to leave the past behind she never allowed herself to appreciate the beauty of the city or to reflect on her decisions. Now it seemed she was compelled to do both. Putting her feet up, she settled in for a long night.

The following morning Andy fulfilled the last of her duties as Miranda's second assistant. Miranda had been distant when they met in the foyer, but Andy thought nothing of it. They never stopped, not until everyone was seated on the plane and Miranda had given them their instructions for the flight. Just before the plane landed Andy handed Nigel her replacement phone, her final tie to Runway. Looking over at Miranda as she entered the car and Roy closed the door, she had a moment of anxiety this would be the last time she saw her.

It was Saturday evening, she had one night to collect all her belongings from the apartment she had shared briefly with Nate and leave by midday Sunday. Before she had left New York for Paris she had arranged a couple of viewings for the following morning. Entering the abandoned apartment she noticed Nate had taken practically everything with him. All that was left was her belongings, some books, her clothes and some odds and ends, and the bare minimum of furniture. Thankfully Nate had rented the apartment part furnished so she at least had a couch to sleep on, she did not want to have to face her mother that night.

By eleven the following morning she had seen six apartments. Entering the lobby of her last viewing of the day, she took the elevator to the correct floor. The realtor opened the door then showed her around. Andy loved the apartment, it was exactly what she was looking for, and the location was great and the size perfect.

That evening, as she was settling into her new apartment she tried to ring Miranda but got no answer. After an hour she tried again and when she still got no answer she sent a text message wishing her sweet dreams. When she heard nothing she got anxious as she still didn't know the details for their date Tuesday night. Having paced the empty space she decided there was nothing she could do so went to sleep.

Monday was spent discussing her future employment. She couldn't believe they had asked Miranda for a reference, and then was floored by the reference the editor had given. "I called over there for a reference, left word with some snooty girl. Next thing you know, I got a fax from Miranda Priestly herself... saying that of all the assistants she's ever had... you were, by far, her biggest disappointment. And, if I don't hire you, I am an idiot. You must have done something right." She was delighted, hope glimmered in her heart. Miranda liked her, she really liked her. She only hoped when all was said and done they had a future together.

Walking back to her new apartment she couldn't resist walking by Runway. As chance had it, she was walking by just as Miranda exited. Impulsively she waved at the other woman, and was disheartened when Miranda hardly glanced at her. She hadn't expected a wave but had hoped, given the fact they were supposed to be going on their second date the following night, she would have at least warranted a smirk or even a nod.

Disappointment settling in, she decided to make a call that was sure to cheer her up. Emily was truly priceless, she deserved the dresses from Paris. It was even possible they would be meeting for drinks again in the near future. As soon as she hung up her mind returned to Miranda. She needed to contact the other woman today, somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

**ODD AND PERSISTENT (Ch 2/5)**

**By Loxodontack**

Rating: M/NC-17/Mature/18  
Fandom: Devil Wears Prada  
Pairing: Miranda/Andy  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, just hoping to bring them closer. Anything you recognise from the movie or extra's is not mine! They were originally Lauren Weisberger's but by the time I got to them they were Fox's. I do however own all the mistakes herein and apologise for any that offend your grammatical sensibilities.

A/N: Thank you to my wonderful wife who created the masterpiece that is the graphic to go with my fic. She also read it through to let me know it made sense (to her at least!)

A/N: Thank you to Punky and XenaVirgin for arranging the wonderful DWP extravaganza that has been June and July, I've thoroughly enjoyed it.

A/N: Thank you to XenaVirgin for an initial beta reading and also for a last minute crisis aversion. Thanks also to Akasarasmom for a mental health check with a last minute question I had completely tied myself up in knots about.

Miranda reeled at seeing Andrea. She had spent the weekend convincing herself the reaction she had to Andrea was a Paris phenomenon. However, seeing the beautiful woman smile and wave at her on the street, sent her heart racing and caused butterflies to erupt in her stomach. She had a decision to make, and key pieces of that decision were the twin terrors she was taking out to dinner that evening. Settling back she decided to focus on the evening ahead.

Dinner with Cassidy and Caroline was going very well so far. She had introduced them to a couple of celebrities she knew, which she hoped would continue their good mood, but she would stop hearing about soon.

"Darlings, there is something I would like to discuss with you." She couldn't believe she was nervous. Looking at her daughters she wondered why they were smirking.

"Ok Mom." Cassidy practically sang.

"Well you see, there is a situation developing, and I wanted your opinion on the matter. Regardless what your answer is, know that it is ok. I love you both so much, please be as honest with me as possible..."

"Mom, get to it, we're growing old here" Ah, she could always trust Caroline to get to the point.

"Well as I was saying," she raised her eyebrows to more smirking from the girls, "Andrea and I, Andrea my ex-assistant, you know her. The person who got you the Harry Potter books, before you went to your grandmothers. She has brown hair and brown eyes..."

"Mom!" Miranda was amused by the double exclamation, which at least distracted her from her nerves.

"Okay, I think it's time to go home, this is not the place for this conversation." With that she rose from the table, making sure Cassidy and Caroline were trailing her. She couldn't bring herself to say anything in the car, which they obviously understood as they chatted about the celebrities they met again.

As soon as they closed the door to the townhouse, Miranda noticed the largest of bouquet of cream tulips sitting on the table. Walking over she trailed her fingertips over them then reached for the card, _I'll love you forever, _was written in very familiar handwriting.

With renewed conviction she headed up to her bedroom to change into something more comfortable. When she came out of her wardrobe Cassidy and Caroline were sitting on her bed waiting. As she moved over to them they saw her they each lifted an eyebrow at her. Even through her nerves she thought they were the cutest children in the world, truly adorable with their earnest faces waiting for her to speak with them.

Settling herself between them she thought of Andrea's smile, the wave that afternoon and remembered what she was willing to explore, was even beginning to hope for. "I am considering exploring a romantic relationship with Andrea. I know it is very soon after Stephen, but this feels right."

"About time Mom!" Cassidy's statement floored her.

"What!" Miranda was expecting outrage, temper tantrums, confusion, she had run through so many scenarios, not one of them included that response.

"Well you've been talking about her like, all the time!" Caroline said before Cassidy joined in with "Andrea this, Andrea that. Like all the time! Blah, blah, blah." They really could lay it on thick. "We were beginning to think you'd never get rid of Stephen. About time too." "So have ye gone on a date yet?" "Does she make you smile? That's very important you know." "When will we get to meet her as your girlfriend?"

"Girls, please one question at a time. Yes we went on a date when we were in Paris. Yes she has made me smile. I'll talk to Andrea about you all meeting when we me tomorrow evening. I can't help agreeing about Stephen."

They all cuddled in together on the bed. Giving them each a kiss and a squeeze, Miranda wondered how she had gotten so lucky to have two such wonderful children. Later that evening, having settled Cassidy and Caroline for the night she went to the lounge to ring Andrea.

"Andrea, how are you this evening?"

"Miranda, I'm much better now that you have called. I was beginning to wonder if I would hear from you." Andy was so relieved and happy to hear from Miranda she blurted the first thing that came to mind, which of course was the truth.

"Are you still interested in going on a date tomorrow evening?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, of course, just say when and where and I'm there." Andy was amazed how much Miranda's voice relaxed after her response. After arranging for Miranda to pick Andy up from her apartment the following evening at seven, they chatted for a few minutes before hanging up.

As soon as Miranda rang the following evening Andrea was ready to go, she ran down the stairs and hopped into the jeep idling at the curb. She was greeted with a smile from Miranda who was delighted to see her, Andy swooped in for a quick kiss before Miranda pulled out into traffic. Ten minutes later they arrived in front of the townhouse where Miranda looked over at Andrea anxious to see her response; would she be unimpressed with the location for their date?

"Perfect, we have things we need to talk about. Miranda was shocked, she expected Andrea to be annoyed, or at the very least disappointed they were not going out to a fancy restaurant, but she detected neither. "Thank you for inviting me into your home Miranda." What an unusual woman Andrea was.

Andrea was amazed she was being invited into Miranda's home. It was one thing to deliver the book, having to slip into and out of the hallway, another entirely to be led into the sitting room and offered a drink. Knowing they had a lot to talk about, she was extremely nervous about tonight. The first date had been a success, now she hoped after she had said her piece, and answered any of Miranda's questions, the second would lead to a third.

Miranda had cooked a marvellous meal, she did admit half way through that she had some help preparing from Christine, the cook. They had talked and laughed throughout, just as they had on their first date. It was only when they moved back into the lounge they both became quiet. The candles and blazing fire created an intimate atmosphere, both relaxing and exciting. Acknowledging they had a lot to talk about, they sat on couches either side of the fire and withdrew into their heads trying to figure out how to start.

"Miranda..." "Andrea..."

"You first." "You first."

They smiled at each other. Andy nodded to Miranda to proceed, however before she could speak they heard footsteps coming down the hall, within seconds Cassidy and Caroline were at the door. They ran over to Miranda and gave her a hug while looking suspiciously at Andy.

"Are you okay darlings?" Miranda had asked them to stay upstairs for the evening unless something happened, so she wondered what had brought them down stairs.

"Mom, we were talking, and have decided," Caroline began, "we have a few questions for Andrea." Cassidy finished. Miranda looked over at Andrea to see her response.

Nodding her head Andy indicated she would be willing to answer their questions, Miranda couldn't help but smile at her willingness to engage with her girls. "Go for it girls."

They each took out a piece of paper from their pockets, settled into Miranda's side and eyed Andrea. Miranda was amused by them, they really were precocious and yet so sweet. She was shocked by what came next.

After clearing her throat Cassidy started. "What are your intentions towards our Mom?" It was all Miranda could do not to burst out laughing, what little devils. However she found herself anxiously waiting for Andrea's answer.

Andy was thoroughly charmed by the twins. She was amazed by their earnestness in looking out for their mom. She also knew how she responded to this cute, yet definite, interrogation would be the basis of how they developed their relationship into the future. So looking Cassidy in the eyes she responded "I want to get to know her, let her get to know me, spend as much time together as possible." With that she looked up at Miranda, who was gazing at her tenderly, and smiled "Demonstrate everyday in every way I love her."

Cassidy and Caroline looked at each other for a moment then turned back to her "Yuck, but okay." Cassidy said. "Are you financially self sufficient or are you after her for her money?" Caroline brought Andy back to the matter at hand.

"I am financially self sufficient, I have no interest in your mother's money, only in being with her", that received three nods from the couch.

"You are aware she is going through a divorce, therefore you will have to be discreet, not create any difficulties for her with The Ratbag. Is this acceptable to you?"Cassidy asked.

"Yes, I would never do anything to make her life difficult."

"We come as a package deal, the three of us" Caroline nodded at her mother and sister beside her, "Mom fought hard to retain custody of us, we love living with her and don't want to live anywhere else. Do you accept that we will always be around?"

"Of course I know that. I worked for your mom for months; I know you and your sister are her top priority. I would never try to get between you all. I only want to love your mother, and I hope you let me get to know you two better too."

And so the inquisition continued, over the course of about thirty questions they covered everything from her family, to her college life, to her feelings about dating someone with children. Overall Andy thought it went well and was relieved when they stopped the questions. After the last question Cassidy and Caroline looked at each other and seemed to be talking to each other. Seeing Miranda look over at her with a warm smile, Andy was about to breathe a sigh of relief until Cassidy started talking again.

"Okay, we'll let you date our Mom." Miranda was deeply touched by the fact they cared so much, and relieved that they seemed to be beginning to accept Andrea, also the fact that Andrea was willing to tolerate the inquisition from her baby's. She was beginning to wonder if this really could be the start of something wonderful. Even if it wasn't starting at the best time, she was reluctant to let the opportunity pass her by. To her disbelief her precocious daughters weren't finished yet.

"There are rules though. Are you willing to listen to them?"

"Yes of course." Andy was wondering what possible rules they might have come up with.

"Okay, the first rule; you will not disrespect Mom in any way. This is a deal breaker, so make sure you never break it." This was surreal. Miranda wondered where they came up with all this.

"Rule two; you will always try to make her laugh, just like she did tonight. We haven't heard that, like ever. It sounds really nice." Miranda felt bad that her daughters never heard her laugh like she had tonight. She desperately hoped they knew it had nothing to do with them and they made her very happy. She squeezed Cassidy, who kissed her cheek.

"Rule three; you will accept all of her. She's the best, but can be a real bitch sometimes, particularly about Runway, sorry mom but you are. But that's just her. You can't go and try to change her or anything. Like that would be so uncool. She is who she is." Miranda was speechless, Andrea just nodded.

"Rule four; you must be honest with her always, this rule includes no secrets. We will not agree to keep secrets from her under any circumstances, not for Dad, never for Stephen, no one. We expect honesty all the time." Miranda was amazed at the rules they had come up with and also wondered what had sparked them. That was something she would look into over the next few weeks.

"Do you accept these rules as we have outlined them to you?" That line was out of one of their favourite movies, they really were hilarious. She pulled them in close to her as they all sat across from Andrea, and gave them a kiss on the top of their heads.

"I do, they seem very reasonable." Andy was relieved they seemed to be finishing up. "I hope those rules apply to us all though, they seem like good rules to live by." Cassidy and Caroline looked at each other again before responding.

"That seems reasonable. Pinky swear?"

"Sure." Andy got up and moved across to the others and held out her pinky finger. Cassidy and Caroline stood up and put their pinky fingers around Andy's. With that they all turned around as one to Miranda with a question on their faces. She stood up and entwined her pinky finger with the others.

"Okay everyone has to pinky swear to follow the rules." Caroline declared.

"I pinky swear." "I pinky swear." "I pinky swear." "I pinky swear." All four of them shook their fingers.

"Alright girls time for bed now." The girls turned and gave Miranda a hug and a kiss. They then turned to Andy and held out their hands.

"Good night Andy" Andy shook both their hands and wished them sweet dreams.

Miranda followed them out of the room and Andy fell back onto the couch in relief. She knew when she fell in love with Miranda that it would be interesting, but date two was turning out to be a baptism of fire.

When Miranda came back into the room Andy sat up on the couch to allow her room to sit beside her. When she did, Andy was delighted to be closer to her, it seemed like all evening there had been a constant distance between them.

"Thank you Andrea, I had no idea they had planned that. I really appreciate your patience with them." Miranda had in fact been bowled over by Andrea's patience and the attention she gave her daughters. It was more than either of her husband's ever gave them, even their father. It warmed her heart and solidified Miranda's desire to explore a relationship with Andrea.

"Hey, I was delighted to." At Miranda's sceptical look she amended. "Okay, not necessarily delighted, but it's priceless the way they're looking out for you, that should be respected. Besides I know that for us to work, I need to build a relationship with them too." With that Andy bit the side of her lip, preparing for the conversation ahead. "Miranda, there are still a couple of things I'd like to discuss this evening."

Miranda felt her stomach drop. Anxious about what Andrea was about to say she nodded for her to continue.

"Miranda, I agree to all the rules the girls put down this evening, in fact they were very clever. There is one more I'd like to add though." Miranda wondered what it could possibly be, but waited for Andrea to spit it out. "Miranda, exclusivity is very important to me. I would never be interested in sharing you with anyone, other than your children obviously. But you know what I mean. I couldn't bear for you to have other love interests, date other people. It would kill me."

When Miranda was about to respond, Andrea started babbling, which was really quite cute. "I love you Miranda. I'll love you forever. But if we pursue this relationship I want you all for myself. I couldn't share, I won't share. It would _literally_ kill me. I want us, just us, forever. No-one else _ever_. I know others will desire you, who could blame them? They'd have to be crazy not to. But please if we pursue this, please promise that you will not be with anyone else." Looking up Andy wondered what Miranda was making of her declarations, nervous when she saw Miranda about to speak, she couldn't stop herself speaking again.

"Exclusivity, that's what I want. Just the two of us." Placing her finger over Andrea's lips, Miranda was charmed, she had wanted that as well, but never able to trust another to keep a promise like that she had even wondered if she should bring it up, fearing it might just lead to disappointment, unsure she could ever inspire that commitment in another, to truly be enough.

"Andrea, listen to me. That sounds perfect. Just the four of us. Perfect." Not knowing what possessed her, she held out her pinky finger, just as they had earlier. "Pinky promise?" Andrea looked like she couldn't quite believe it but was quick to link their pinkies together and pinky promise.

Then ever so slowly Andrea leaned in and kissed her, lips so soft, so gentle, worshipped her. Delighted she was sitting, for she feared her knees would have given out otherwise, Miranda allowed herself to revel in the moment. Never had she been kissed so intently, so completely. Long moments passed where they explored each other's mouths, kissed for the sheer pleasure of being connected to each other.

There was no pushing, no pulling, no dominance plays, just complete abandon in the moment. When Andrea did nothing to deepen the kiss or push for more she allowed herself to believe Andrea would be happy to just kiss her forever, she knew for definite she could kiss the brunette for as long as she was permitted. Kissing had always been an indication more was wanted, never had she been kissed just for the pleasure of it, but now that was exactly what was happening and with that thought she allowed herself to fall completely into the other woman.

After long wonderful moments she felt Andrea pull back. Desperate to continue she pulled Andrea to her. The ache that consumed her could only be vanquished by this one woman. She needed her like no-one ever before. She had not known it could be like this, all consuming. Deepening the kiss Miranda reached for the hem of Andrea's top intent of pulling it over her head.

"Miranda" came to her from some distant place. "Miranda please." Unable to comprehend what was happening Miranda gradually came back to herself. When she opened her eyes she realised she gazed into an incredible pair of loving brown eyes. "Miranda honey, please. There's something you need to know before we do what we both so desperately want to."

She felt Andrea's arms surround her and saw the pleading look in her eyes. Letting her head rest on Andrea's shoulder she took a moment to collect herself, trying to understand her response to the other woman, never had she ever felt like this before. Even though she thoroughly enjoyed the kiss and her bodies response, as she calmed down she became uncomfortable with her reaction and their intimacy.

"I love you Miranda, please never doubt that." Andrea kissed her on the cheek. "In the interest of rule four of our pinky swear, there is something you'll want to know. It doesn't change anything, but I think it's something you'd like to know before we take our relationship further" That shook Miranda out of her own thought, what could Andrea possibly have a secret about? "My mother is Katherine Clarke." There was something in the way Andrea said it that made her hesitate.

"The Supreme Court judge?" When Andrea nodded, it was as if someone had doused her in a vat of freezing water. All libidinous thought fled, and her mind became completely focused on Andrea and the implications of what she had said. "But that would make your grandmother Margaret Clarke." Again Andrea nodded. Miranda felt her stomach plummet and her heart race.

"But, but you're from Cincinnati!" Andrea nodded. "You studied journalism at Northwestern University." Again Andrea nodded. Jumping up Miranda started pacing. "I don't understand, what sick game are you playing?"

Andrea was terrified by the look in Miranda's eyes, all the heat that had been there was gone, her eyes were flashing shards of ice. She only hoped Miranda would allow her to explain.

"My father still lives in Cincinnati with his family. You know my mother and grandmother, they live down the street. My parents split before I was born and I spent my time between them both" Miranda nodded. "My first degree was journalism from Northwestern as I put on my CV, what wasn't included was the fact I my second major was International Studies, both completed before I graduated from Yale Law School. My mother's and grandmother's plan has always been for me to work in the family business. It was decided that I needed to learn the ropes, hence my interview with Runway." Andy smiled at Miranda but got no response.

"I don't believe this. This cannot possibly be happening." Miranda was in shock, Andrea was the granddaughter of the owner of Elias Clarke. "What about your job at the Mirror?" Andrea looked at her sheepishly.

"That wasn't the Mirror who contacted you, it was one of my grandmothers aides. I've spent every summer working for my grandmother and she's become increasingly adamant I take the position within one of her companies. Ironically it was your reference that convinced her I was ready."

"Dare I ask?" Miranda felt sick. "Editor of Runway?" The irony indeed, everything she had worked so hard for was about to be taken from her by the woman she was beginning to have fond feelings for. Knowing she had to leave because of Irv was one thing, but this, this was too much. She looked at Andrea sitting on the couch in her home, on their second date and she was overwhelmed by the need to run.

Following the fleeing woman through the house Andrea hesitated on the threshold of the study.

"No, there's already an Editor of Runway." Miranda swung her head around, a look of profound shock on her face. "Although after Irv's machinations in Paris, he's finished." Miranda was sure she was hallucinating, a theory that was dashed as soon as Andrea spoke again.

"My grandmother intends to do a little restructuring. I believe you will be speaking with her tomorrow." Miranda nodded, she had been made aware of the meeting before leaving earlier in the day.

"Don't worry, she doesn't think you're trying to sleep your way to the top." Andy tried for a little humour but knew as soon as the words were out of her mouth it was the wrong thing to do.

"What! She knows? About us? About our date?" Miranda couldn't believe it. This was becoming the most surreal evening of her life.

"I had to tell her, but I promise that regardless of what you decide about us it won't affect your meeting tomorrow. My grandmother doesn't believe in letting emotion cloud business decisions."

"This is ridiculous! I can't think." Miranda felt the world was spinning out of control but was sure given a few moments she could make sense of it all. "I need to think. Go!"

"Before I go, please know it was never my intention to deceive you. I couldn't have possibly known when I interviewed for the job as your assistant that it would all turn out like this." Andy was terrified. She couldn't read anything in the other woman's expression. Everything hinged on Miranda's response. Afraid of pushing her too much she walked across and kissed Miranda softly in the lips before leaving the room. "I love you Miranda."

Andy couldn't leave. She got as far as the front door but she couldn't walk through it, everything she had come to need was within this house to leave now would be agony. Closing it gently she went to sit in the lounge again. Andy sat, she paced, she tidied, she paced, and she lay down on the couch before she paced some more.

Sitting back in her chair, looking around what had always been her safe haven, Miranda was bewildered. There was so many changes happening in her world, so many things she couldn't control she couldn't help wondering what it all meant. Hearing the front door open and close she closed her eyes wondering if she would ever have the courage to chase Andrea. Considering the possibility brought home that was what she wanted to do, she wanted to chase Andrea and kiss her, just as they had a short while ago. Knowing who Andrea's family were was daunting though, not to mention that Andrea might want to meet hers. Therein lay the crux of the issue.

Deciding she could no longer sit Miranda left her haven to check on her daughters. Cassidy was sprawled across the bed with the covers askew, while Caroline was lying in the centre of hers with the covers sitting perfectly, both were sleeping soundly. Thinking of their antics earlier that evening flooded her with such a sense of love and belonging she started crying. Unable to help herself she sat on the floor leaning against the wall opposite the doors to their rooms. What an evening, she was emotionally exhausted.

When Miranda finally pulled herself together she made her way downstairs to close up the house for the night. As she entered the sitting room she crashed into someone, convinced it was a burglar she hit and punched with all her might before running from the room to call the police.

"Miranda!" Andy called from her place on the floor, still unsure how she ended up there.

Running back into the room Miranda was shocked to see Andrea gingerly getting up from the floor. She wasn't sure if she was annoyed or amused but moved across to help the brunette to settle on the couch. Miranda felt nauseous when she saw the blood coming from Andrea's nose, the darkening around her eye and noticed the limp and wince as she moved.

"Wow Miranda, remind me to never take you on!" Andy could see the building emotions in Miranda's eyes and hoped to lighten the mood in the room. Getting no response she continued, "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" Noticing the other woman was trembling Andy took Miranda's hand. "Miranda, please sit down, I'm really sorry I frightened you. It's just... I couldn't leave, I needed to be near you." When Miranda left the room Andy was convinced she was going to call the police, after failing to get up from the couch to make her get away, she decided to await her fate right where she was.

Taking deep breathes Miranda took a frozen packet out of the freezer, got wipes and a dry cloth and tried desperately to catch her rampaging emotions. This evening was beginning to feel endless, there had been so many elements to it. She laughed at her earlier idea, that taking Andrea into her home would be the easiest plan for a second date. Oh how the fates had conspired against her.

As she walked back into the sitting room and saw Andrea sitting back on her couch, with her eyes closed, Miranda couldn't help but wonder at the jolt of affection and happiness that rushed through her system just because of her presence. Surely that meant something, even after everything that had transpired she still wanted the other woman in her life and more importantly Andrea was still there.

Miranda worked intently on Andy's nose having placed the cool pack on her forehead. Amazed at the gentleness Miranda treated her, Andy was afraid to say anything to ruin the peace that seemed to settle over them.

"Stay, the spare room is made up. We need to talk and quite frankly I would feel better being able to check on you in the morning."

"Okay, just show me where." Andy was definitely not about to argue, she felt like she'd been through an emotional ringer, and had gone ten rounds with an articulated truck. A soft comfortable bed sounded like heaven, not to mention it guaranteed she would get to see Miranda again, she hoped.

After a few hours of restless sleep, tossing and turning, Andy needed to get up and walk around. Getting a glass of water she ventured in to the sitting room, only to stop in the doorway. Miranda was sitting on the couch looking into space, when she looked over at Andy, there was something in her eyes that compelled Andy to sit down beside her. Deciding she had said enough for the evening she sat silently, waiting for some indication from Miranda what she wanted to happen next. About ten minutes later Miranda reached out and took hold of her hand. When Andy squeezed the hand in hers and received an answering squeeze both women breathed a sigh of relief and sat back.

Miranda woke up to find her head on Andrea's shoulder and their hands entwined. Looking across at the clock she realised the girls would be down for breakfast in half an hour, however she couldn't bring herself to break the peacefulness that surrounded them. She realised Andrea was awake when a thumb started rubbing her hand ever so gently, yet nothing was said as they sat there sharing the moment.

Hearing the girls stir upstairs Miranda knew their peaceful bubble was about to be intruded upon. "I have a commitment this evening, would you be free tomorrow evening? Perhaps around eight?"

"Yes" Miranda was surprised by the response, she had expected a long drawn out conversation, prompted by a barrage of questions or comments. The simplicity touched her, unexpectedly she was overwhelmed by a need to get to know Andrea, the woman really was an enigma of the most intriguing kind, at every point in their relationship she had confounded her, her interview, getting the Harry Potter manuscript, anticipating her requirements better than any other assistant before her, never mind the events in Paris and everything since then.

"Andy! Did you stay here last night? What happened to your eye?" Caroline was looking between them and yet neither could bring themselves to move.

"I did. Your mom thought I was an intruder so knocked me over with punches and kicks before she realised it was me." Caroline fled from the room, only to return moments later with Cassidy.

"Is it true mom, did you really kick and punch Andy?" Receiving a nod she looked at Caroline for a second.

"That is so cool. Way to go mom!" "Sorry you got hurt Andy, but that it so far out!" "Did you get hurt mom?" "No, wow!" "Will you show us what you did?"

"I can't quite remember, it was pure instinct" After another round of 'so cool' Miranda decided it was time to start the day. "Alright girls, time to have breakfast and get ready for school." As they ran out of the room to go upstairs and get dressed, Miranda asked if Andrea would like to stay for breakfast, after she agreed Andrea leaned over to kiss Miranda, it was only when they heard the girls going into the kitchen they pulled apart and followed.

Late that afternoon they crossed paths as Andrea left, and Miranda entered, Andrea's grandmother's office. Sharing a brief smile Andrea whispered "good luck" to Miranda. Miranda was convinced she would need all the luck she could get, she had met Margaret Clarke before and it never went well for her, now there was much more on the line and so much uncertainty.

"Miranda, so good to see you again! I trust you have been keeping well." Without giving Miranda an opportunity to respond the force of Margaret Clarke continued. "I believe we have a lot to discuss today, so might as well get right to it. You are going to sit down at some stage, aren't you?" Miranda took the seat indicated, across the coffee table from Margaret. "I have invited Katherine to join us." As if on cue a side door opened and Katherine Clarke entered the room.

Miranda had only ever met either woman a handful of times at various functions and felt outmanoeuvred, a feeling she detested. She made a point of always anticipating all eventualities and preparing accordingly. To find herself in a position she could never have conceived in her wildest nightmares did not bode well. However she decided that as she was only beginning to come to terms, not only with her potential relationship with Andrea, but also who her family is, she would give them five minutes before she left. The last thing she wanted to do today, or any other day for that matter was to discuss her private life with anyone, but after Andrea's revelation the previous evening she knew this was inevitable.

"Katherine darling, you know Miranda of course." Both women inclined their heads slightly and sized each other up. Miranda found the other woman's ensemble acceptable, but didn't give a thought to how she was viewed. "Yes, yes, posturing is all well and good, however I have limited time, if you kids want to play later I'm sure someone can arrange the arena. The issue of the moment is that Andrea informs us she has fallen in love, and it is with you Miranda." Miranda felt no necessity to respond so waited for further comment.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Katherine demanded.

"What would you have me say?" Miranda enquired as politely as she could, trying to keep in mind that she did have developing feelings for Andrea, and this was her mother.

"You could begin by explaining how my daughter secured a job working for you, worked tirelessly with little to no recognition for her efforts for months, only to return from Paris and advise us she was in love, had found _The One._" It was explicitly clear how little Katherine valued the last piece of her statement, however Miranda was deeply touched by the fact Andrea felt that way about her.

"Only Andrea could explain that for you Katherine." As far as Miranda was concerned it was completely beyond her capacity to explain her own thoughts and feelings on the matter, she certainly had no intention of trying to articulate those of someone else, someone who was still an enigma to her.

"That is completely unacceptable, what happened over there? What did you do to my daughter? She rarely has a partner, has never had a relationship for more than a few months and certainly has never approached us about bringing them to dinner. She is definitely not someone who starts talking about settling down with someone my age, someone who has two children. Talking about us all meeting, _getting to know each other _she said. It's preposterous!"

"Katherine I can assure you I have done nothing to Andrea, I was as surprised by the situation as you evidently are."

"She has a black eye today and bruises, having spent the night in your home!"

"I do not care for your insinuation."

"I do not care for your beating up my child!"

"As I am sure Andrea ..."

"My God! Her name is Andy."

"As I'm sure _Andrea_ has informed you, she startled me and I mistook her for an intruder in my home, with my two daughters asleep upstairs, I responded accordingly."

"What was she even doing in your home in the middle of the night? You hardly know each other, she _worked_ for you until last week!"

Miranda could feel what little patience she had wear thin but with Herculean effort tried to be civil. "We were discussing issues that pertain to any relationship we may have."

"You _may _have! Are you playing with my daughters affections?"

Taking a deep breath, Miranda counted back from five. "As you have correctly pointed out Andrea worked for me until last week, we are still exploring possibilities."

"You realise she loves you, your reputation precedes you Miranda, do not make the mistake of trampling on my daughter."

"You should know better than to rely on reputations alone. It is only because you are obviously important to Andrea that I have taken part in this conversation. I will not sit here any longer and tolerate you insulting me or calling your daughters judgement into question. I have had quite enough of this, I understand your protectiveness and can appreciate your viewpoint, somewhat." Taking another deep breath and looking both women in the eye she continued. "I can assure you both my intentions are honourable, and I respect Andrea. Further question as to any future relationship, and the nature of that relationship, will be discussed with her, and her alone."

"Miranda I'm sure you can appreciate we were surprised by Andrea's announcement. Katherine you know as well as I do Andy has always had her own mind, I don't expect that will ever change." Miranda was convinced she saw a smile and a flash of pride in Margaret's eyes before she became all business again. "Ultimately the situation we find ourselves in is unexpected and we either learn to live with it or we don't. Do either of you have anything to add?" Miranda indicated she did not, Katherine for her part appeared to have plenty left to say, however one look from Margaret and she shook her head.

"Now that is settled, Miranda and I should discuss our primary agenda item. Katherine, I will see you later." Katherine took her cue and left the office after a brief goodbye. "My granddaughter advises me you have been having a little difficulty with Irv of late?" Miranda nodded. "Suffice to say that is the tip of the iceberg, but the final straw, and I now deem it prudent to consider my options. Given the current environment it is necessary to consolidate a number of my interests..." For the next twenty minutes Miranda listened, and asked clarifying questions, as a proposal was put to her. Astonished she advised Margaret she would have to consider it before responding. Margaret agreed to have the details sent to Miranda and her lawyer immediately with an expected initial response by the end of the following week.

With that Miranda headed back to the sanctuary of Runway, delighted she had survived a meeting with both Margaret and Katherine Clarke, and with a bounce in her step as a result of Margaret's proposal. As she settled in the back of the town car she was struck by a desire to reach out to Andrea. The car with the privacy screen was not available today, and Roy was on a day's leave so she decided to text.

'Meeting concluded no bloodshed.'

'Are my grandmother and mother still alive? I know you could kill without bloodshed! ;-)'

'They are. It was 'interesting'. I note a distinct lack of concern for my welfare.'

'Never, they had been warned to play nice! :-D'

'I appreciate the consideration. We have much to discuss, I trust you are still available for dinner tomorrow.'

'I wouldn't miss it for the world! Can't wait! xxx'

Miranda gazed out the window as they travelled through busy New York streets wondering if it always been so vibrant but couldn't recall ever thinking so. Life truly was a wondrous thing, only two weeks ago as she was preparing for Paris she was in a marriage that was long dead, anticipating a life alone, and realising she may have to leave a job, that had become so much more, because of a poisoned dwarf. Here she was divorcing her useless husband, exploring a relationship with an intriguing young woman, and had just been offered a contract that was extremely attractive and lucrative. Of course the proposition would have significant implications for her range of responsibilities, her workload, at least until she did some restructuring of her own, and it would remove her from daily involvement with Runway. However it was a logical progression for her, gave her an opportunity to repay Nigel and reward Emily, all with the comfort of knowing it would no longer be Irv who held her accountable. Life truly was mysterious.

Andy for her part was anxious about the meeting her mother, grandmother and Miranda had. She had insisted on being there however her grandmother had orchestrated it so she was meeting her new boss at the same time. She had been delighted to glimpse the other woman as their paths crossed and then to receive the texts from Miranda after was a balm to her nerves. The minutes ticked by like days as she waited for Thursday evening to arrive.

Thursday for Andy was spent settling in to her new office then looking over the cases she was assisting on. She loved the law but on that day she could make neither heads nor tails of the documents, as every two minutes she was consumed by thoughts of Miranda and fears of their impending date.

Miranda was amused to hear her stampeding children respond to the doorbell exactly fifteen minutes before the appointed time for their date. Miranda had decided to chance entertaining in her own home once again as it was the most private place she could think of while they got to know each other. Descending the stairs she heard Andrea reassure the girls that she was feeling much better and was delighted to see them before they were banished to their rooms.

"Good evening Andrea."

"Good ..." Miranda was charmed by the look in Andrea's eyes as she drew closer, the speechlessness was unexpected yet flattering. She has decided even if they were not going out to dinner there was absolutely no reason not to make an effort, she was pleased to notice Andrea obviously felt the same. "Good evening Miranda" Andrea finally said as she brought a bunch of red roses from behind and offered them with a shaking hand.

Andy noticed Cassidy and Caroline make silly faces as she handed flowers to the goddess across from her, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Miranda was a vision of perfection and it took every ounce of self control she had not to either ravish the enchantress or melt into a pool of goo right where she stood. Instead she reminded herself that she was here to talk and to listen, if she stood any chance of a future with this family that was all she could do for now.

Wishing the girls a goodnight, before they ran upstairs, Andy followed Miranda into the dining room, sitting where Miranda indicated. Miranda had prepared another gorgeous meal they sat over for hours, talking and laughing. Occasionally they heard little footsteps sneaking down the stairs and stop outside the door, giggling before they snuck back upstairs. Neither woman minded, Miranda was touched and Andy amused that they were keeping an eye on them.

They discussed their days, Andrea filling Miranda in on her new role in the legal department, recounting her run in with Emily and the ensuing panic that rippled through the halls of Runway.

_Walking across the reception area of Elias Clarke on the way to her first meeting of the day Andy had been pulled to the side and hidden behind a potted plant._

_"Have you lost your mind? You cannot be here. Leave, leave now."_

_"I can't Em, I've got a meeting on the tenth floor."_

_"Are you insane? Miranda cannot see you! You cannot be within two blocks of here."_

_"I'll pop in and leave as soon as possible, promise."_

_"__I knew from the first moment I saw you that you were a complete and utter disaster.__"_

_It was at that moment Miranda pulled up in front of the building, on instinct both Emily and Andrea realised she was there. With nothing else for it Emily had physically thrown Andy into the nearest elevator and pressed both their floors._

_"Hey Em, want to meet for drinks some night?"_

_"No. We shan't be meeting ever again."_

_"What if I invite Serena?" Andy knew exactly how to push the other woman's buttons. She always enjoyed Serena and Emily's company, and without too many friends in the city Andy wanted to stay in touch, besides they needed a push to finally get together._

_"If I must. Friday at nine." With that Andy had been kicked from the elevator with a last warning not to let Miranda know she was anywhere near Elias Clarke._

When they moved into the sitting room, Miranda put on some music as they settled into the couch in front of a blazing fire to continue their conversation. After time Andrea rose and held out her hand as she invited Miranda to dance. Relieved when Miranda stood, Andy escorted the other woman to the centre of the floor and moved closer.

Miranda was impressed how light footed Andrea was, and how adept she was at leading her around the space available, a sense of peace settled over her. Dancing was a favourite past time for Miranda, however she very rarely had a partner she wanted to dance with, this was wonderful. She felt safe, secure in the other woman's arms so she freed herself to enjoy the moment.

Dancing to the music Andy became distracted by the feeling of the other woman, her smell and the little hums she heard from a relaxed Miranda. She was in heaven. Andy couldn't believe how petite Miranda felt in her arms, she wanted to hold her forever. Gradually they moved closer drawn by some invisible force, Andy became very aware of Miranda's thighs, her arms, her chest and the wonderful scent that never failed to make her lightheaded. When Miranda laid her head on Andy's shoulder the sense of belonging and comfort was overwhelming, Andy leaned over to kiss the other woman on her cheek.

Deeply touched by the affectionate peck to her cheek, Miranda's heart fluttered. Seeking more she turned her head and kissed Andrea's lips, amazed once again at how soft and welcoming they were. For endless moments they kissed as they danced around her living room. Feeling the need for more she allowed her hands to wander over the back and shoulders of her dance partner and it wasn't long before she noticed soft hands graze over her back. Their kiss intensified and Miranda stopped thinking and just felt, felt the wonderful woman against her, focused on all the places their bodies touched, deepening the kiss she sought even more, unable to get enough.

Andy put every emotion she had for the other woman into the kiss, she never wanted Miranda to doubt her feelings, wanted her to know without a shadow of a doubt how much she was loved, desired. The patter of feet coming down the stairs necessitated a distance be created, however they did not want to move from each other's embrace so returned to dancing as their breathing calmed to normal.

Minutes passes as they heard whispering outside the door before the twins were heard returning upstairs.

"We'll it has been a delightful evening Andrea, however I fear it is time to retire." With that Andy collected her belongings before they walked towards the front door. Within seconds she found herself on the other side of the door without a goodnight kiss or a commitment for them to meet again. Baffled she wondered if she should ring the bell and demand an explanation or leave, she left.


	3. Chapter 3

**ODD AND PERSISTENT, (Ch 3/5)**

**By Loxodontack**

Rating: M/NC-17/Mature/18  
Fandom: Devil Wears Prada  
Pairing: Miranda/Andy  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, just hoping to bring them closer. Anything you recognise from the movie or extra's is not mine! They were originally Lauren Weisberger's but by the time I got to them they were Fox's. I do however own all the mistakes herein and apologise for any that offend your grammatical sensibilities.

A/N: Thank you to my wonderful wife who created the masterpiece that is the graphic to go with my fic. She also read it through to let me know it made sense (to her at least!)

A/N: Thank you to Punky and XenaVirgin for arranging the wonderful DWP extravaganza that has been June and July, I've thoroughly enjoyed it.

A/N: Thank you to XenaVirgin for an initial beta reading and also for a last minute crisis aversion. Thanks also to Akasarasmom for a mental health check with a last minute question I had completely tied myself up in knots about.

Miranda standing on the other side of the door wondered what had just happened. One moment she was exactly where she wanted to be, kissing Andrea passionately, the next she was kicking her out of the house. What had possessed her?

"Time for bed girls." She called out wearily.

Instead of going to bed as instructed they ran down the stairs and gave her a hug from either side. "Are you okay mom?" "What's wrong?"

"Of course I'm okay Bobbsey's, nothing is wrong."

"We're really sorry if we ruined your date." "We just thought you looked so beautiful together we wanted to see." "Why did Andy leave so quickly and make you sad?" "Do we need to kick her ass?"

Smiling at her precious babies Miranda responded, "No, you don't need to kick her ass, in fact I asked her to leave."

"Why are you so sad then mom?" "Did she say something to upset you?"

"No, Andrea said nothing to upset me. Everything's alright. Let's go to bed now." After closing up the house and ensuring the alarm was set Miranda made her way upstairs, one very slow step at a time.

"Night mom, you can sleep in here if you want?" "Yeah or we could sleep with you?"

"No, not at all girls, you have to be well rested for your day tomorrow. Sweet dreams." After a long family hug goodnight and kisses all around Miranda made her way to her own room, wondering what exactly happened. After an exceptionally restless night Miranda was no closer to knowing what had come over her. One thing she knew for sure though was she owed Andrea an apology, if not an explanation.

Andy also had a very restless night, she fluctuated between worry for Miranda, wondering if she was okay, anger at practically being dumped out the front door, and fear that it was a clear indication Miranda did not want what was between them to develop further. What frustrated her though was the fact she had no idea what happened. She thought the evening was going very well and loved holding the other woman in her arms. There was no doubting the intensity of the kiss, or the fact Miranda was thoroughly engaged, after all it had been her who deepened it and let her hands wander first. So what on Earth had happened?

Friday was a very long frustrating day for both women. Miranda was on a rampage for the entire day as no one, not one single solitary person, was capable of doing their job. She had fired the latest second assistance and one other from the art department before lunch. The afternoon proved to be no better, the run through was a complete disaster and the latest spread looked like a kindergartener had been the most senior person on the team, they were given until the following afternoon to create something worthy of Runway or to find employment elsewhere.

As for Andy, she was appalled at the shoddy case work of her predecessor on the cases she was reviewing. She spent hours going through the cases before filing a report with her new boss on all the items to be followed up. Those who had decided it would be funny to introduce a hazing ritual found out exactly what she had learned from Miranda and had run off crying their colleagues. Andy really couldn't find the energy to care if she was alienating people already, after all she was there to work.

Both worked late into the evening, Miranda in her home study after a quiet dinner with Cassidy and Caroline, Andy in front of her new television having cancelled on Emily and Serena. Sleep that night was equally evasive as it had been the previous night and both women spent hours staring at the ceiling and their phones. Saturday was no better than Friday had been and by that evening Cassidy and Caroline decided they needed to do something for their mom.

Peeking around the door to Miranda's study Caroline and Cassidy tried to determine if it was safe to approach their mother. They knew their plan was risky, they needed to catch her at exactly the right time for success, they had read about it on the Internet.

"Mom" Cassidy called out as she had lost the bet.

"Yes baby." Came the distracted reply.

"We need to talk to you" that seemed to do the trick, their mom put down her pen and turned off the screen before swinging her chair around to look at them.

"Is everything alright Bobbseys?" Rolling their eyes they held hands as they approached their mom.

"Mom" They walked over to her and took a hand each, pulling her up they were surprised that she followed them over to the couch. After they all settled down, one each side of their mom, they continued. "Mom, you seem really sad." Cassidy eased her into the conversation. "We know you asked Andy to leave, it's time to ask her to come back, you're sad since she left." Caroline followed up.

"We don't want you to be sad, why don't you call her and invite her to dinner tomorrow?"

"I don't think it's going to be that easy Cassidy." Miranda said after kissing her on the head.

"Sooooooo you buy her flowers, or something, say you're sorry, then ask. Come on mom, you have to do something." Suggested the ever pragmatic Caroline.

"Maybe." Their mom at least seemed to be considering it.

"Yeah, maybe she's sad too and wants to see you." Cassidy knew her mom hated seeing them sad, maybe it would be the same with Andy.

"You won't know until you try mom." Caroline added while handing Miranda her phone.

"We'll see girls, it's time for bed now, come on." Cassidy and Caroline agreed that it was better to see their mom thoughtful and sad than just plain old sad. Added to that, they both got an extra hug and kiss before they got into bed. Happy with themselves they went to sleep quickly.

While Miranda was contemplating what she could do Andy was curled up in sweats on the couch, finishing off her takeout and drinking a glass of wine. She was half watching the movie playing when her phone rang.

"Andrea?" Miranda was the last person she expected to hear from.

"Miranda"

"Can you talk?" Miranda almost seemed hesitant, very unusual.

"Yes"

"I would like to apologise for the other evening." Andy was shocked, Miranda Priestly never apologised, however with memories of the other night still fresh, her anger took over.

"You physically remove me from your home, kick me to the curb like yesterdays trash, I don't hear from you for two days and you'd like to apologise!?" Andy was deeply hurt by the actions and inactions of the other woman, she had never felt for anyone the way she did for Miranda and to be treated like she didn't matter was agony. Her outburst was met with silence, which went on for so long she was beginning to think she was the only one on the line.

"I'm doing this incorrectly." Was the mumble that broke the silence. "Yes Andrea, I'm very sorry for the way I treated you on Thursday evening and I would be honoured if you would join me tomorrow so I may explain."

"Fine." She may have been angry but Andy still really wanted to see Miranda. "You can come here for lunch at one." With that Andy gave Miranda her address and wished her a good night. When they hung up Andy was both delighted and anxious as a result of the call, while Miranda was nothing but relieved.

At quarter to one the following day Miranda slowly moved through the doors of the apartment block Andrea lived in. She was stopped by security that while polite, made it clear that in seconds she could be removed from the building if she had no business there. Having checked the approved visitors list for the resident in 1202 Miranda was escorted to a lift, where a code was entered to start the elevator on its journey to the desired floor. Miranda spent the short, smooth journey wondering at the security Andrea was living with.

When she arrived in front of the Andrea's door she was sure she could hear Tina Turner singing, and she seemed to be accompanied by someone Miranda had never heard before. Shortly after ringing the door bell Miranda heard the locks on the door release. Andrea answered the door wearing a pair of jeans that hugged her like a second skin and a top that flattered every luscious curve. Miranda was amused to see the Birkenstocks on her feet as she followed her into the apartment.

Looking around she was impressed by the interior design and layout of the apartment, it reminded her of an earlier home she had. Hit by a wave of nostalgia it was a moment before she realised Andrea was talking to her.

"Would you mind repeating that?"

"I asked where Caroline and Cassidy where, I assumed they would be coming with you."

"They decided we needed alone time so arranged to go to a friend's house for the afternoon." Miranda explained.

Andy nodded as she started removing their place settings at the table. She was desperately trying not to demand an explanation from Miranda but after two days her patience was wearing thin. Trying to focus on getting the lunch served she was surprised when Miranda came up behind her and put a hand over hers.

"How about we talk first, and then eat?"

Andy grabbed a couple of glasses of water then followed Miranda over to the couch. Sitting down Andy turned to face the other woman, leg tucked up and arm across the back. For long moments there was silence, Miranda looking ahead and Andy looking at her.

"Miranda?"

"Yes? Oh! Well it seems rather ridiculous on reflection." Miranda glanced disconcertedly at Andy, as if feeling foolish for reacting as she did, yet the accompanying glint made it clear she was determined to explain anyway. "I found myself relaxing, getting lost in your arms." Blushing she persevered. "That's never happened to me before, never! I can honestly say, at no point in my life have I ever been so unaware of everything around me, so captivated by someone or what I was doing that I would not have heard my daughters approaching. Yet that is exactly what happened." Silence followed her declaration, Andy waited. "So when I was jarred so suddenly back to the present I ..." looking beseechingly at Andy as she forged ahead, "I became ... anxious."

The terror that crossed her eyes at the memory told Andy so much more than she expected. She said nothing of it, knowing the other woman would not appreciate being so transparent. Andy was reminded of what her grandmother had said to her on Friday at lunch.

"_Don't you dare play games Andrea Christine Sachs-Clarke, if you have no intention of loving Miranda the way she deserves, needs to be loved, don't you dare pursue this. I will have no granddaughter of mine be so cruel." When Andy had been about to defend herself her grandmother continued. "You are young Andy, you are still learning, but hear me, _really_ listen." At that moment her grandmother had given her one of the sternest looks she ever received, that itself said more of the import of what she was about to say than the tone, which was as sharp as steel. _

_"The greatest honour someone can give you is their love, their trust. The vulnerability that comes with giving your heart is only worth the risk because of the potential joy, sense of completeness it can bring. For a woman like Miranda who lives in a world where it is exceptionally dangerous to let her guard down for even a nanosecond, for her to even be contemplating a relationship with you is remarkable. Treat it as the gift it is." Andy listened, she thought about what had been said. It had been so uncharacteristic of her grandmother to comment on her personal life, never mind to such detail with such intent._

"Anxious in a way I never had been before. I'm unsure what this means, oh of course I know what it could mean, I'm not an idiot." The glare dared Andy to say otherwise, there was no way Andy was going near that. "I could develop feelings for you, maybe I already do, but who are you really? This whole situation is ridiculous."

"Maybe it is ridiculous, maybe it is the craziest thing either of us could do. Maybe you should walk out of here and never look back" At Miranda's shocked look Andy continued. "Please don't. Please give us a chance. I need you, I want you, my heart cries out for you when you're not in my arms." Andy took a deep breath, trying to compose herself.

"Thursday evening was both the best and the worst experience of my life. Being in your home, talking with you, dancing with you, amusing Cassidy and Caroline." Andy turned to Miranda, looked deeply into her eyes willing her to understand. "Miranda that is the only time in my life I have ever felt like I belonged, like I could contribute to a family. Even if it is as silly as trying to make you laugh or playing games with the girls, you all made me feel like I was someone, someone important. Kissing you, feeling your body melt into mine, was like finally coming home to someone I love."

"It was the worst because it was all taken away from me so suddenly, ripped from my grasp without explanation, without knowing what I had done wrong. Worse than my father marrying and having more children, the feeling of no longer being welcome but at least I knew it was because I am a living breathing constant reminder of his previous life. More painful than the realisation that I would always be second to my mother's ambition, peripheral to everyone who could help her succeed, at least knowing she felt I was holding her back." Andy was crying now, tears streaming down her face, but for some reason she couldn't stop, she wanted, no needed Miranda to understand how she felt.

"Even on Friday, my grandmother seemed more concerned for you than for me." Searching Miranda's face Andy asked "Don't you see you're not the only one jumping off a cliff with the risk of being found at the bottom broken? I'm right there with you, risking everything on someone they hardly know." The look of surprise on Miranda's face would have been amusing at any other time. "This could be the greatest disaster of all time, but I believe with every fibre of my being it is meant to be. We are meant to be together." Suddenly exhausted Andy sat back on the couch and closed her eyes, feeling inadequate to the task of convincing Miranda to give them a chance she began to despair of ever feeling like she belonged.

Miranda looked at Andrea, really looked at the woman leaning back against the couch with tears streaming down her face. She was astounded by her bravery, putting her feelings in the open, trying so desperately to explain. It took her a moment to contemplate what she had been told. But mostly she felt an inexplicable urge to be close. Stepping closer to the edge of the metaphorical cliff she leaned across and hugged Andrea.

Miranda felt a slight tensing then relaxing of Andrea's body as she held on. After long moments Andrea turned on the couch, bringing Miranda with her so they ended up leaning against the arm of the couch cuddling. Once again Miranda felt the ever present alertness settle and dissipate, allowing her body to meld with Andreas. The difference being now she understood she wasn't alone in this wonder, it wasn't only her need that was drawing them together, not only her want keeping them there.

"You discussed our relationship with your grandmother?" There was no heat behind the question, only curiosity.

"Not since I originally informed them of my intentions. I had to they don't take kindly to surprises." Andy grinned. "We met for lunch on Friday. She asked when I was seeing you again, I said I wasn't sure." Miranda felt the shrug of shoulders before Andrea continued. "She assumed I was playing games, warned me not to pursue you unless I was serious about loving and respecting you."

Trying not to get upset again over her grandmother's ability to intuit how Miranda would be feeling, yet being so oblivious of how she felt, Andy let out a deep breath.

After a moments silence Miranda spoke "Andrea I acknowledge I don't know you very well, but something I have noticed, is what a big heart you have, how sincere and respectful you are with others." Miranda moved slightly so she could look at Andreas face. "But beyond my own anxiety's, I never doubted, from your first declaration in Paris, that you were sincere, that wanted me, believed you love me. I have questioned my ability to inspire that, still question my capacity to keep you interested. But that is more about me than my beliefs about you."

Voice cracking Andrea responded with a faint "Th ... thank you Miranda, you don't know what that means to me."

In seconds Miranda was drawn into a tender, yet passionate, kiss. Pulled on top of Andrea, so she was straddling the other woman, she allowed herself to enjoy the experience. Surprised when Andrea pulled back from the kiss with gentle pecks, she was about to move when Andrea tightened her hold.

"Miranda feel how my body responds to you. You inspire that, you are the cause of that." Miranda was about to respond but Andrea kissed her gently before continuing. "I know my mind. I know my heart. This, this is what I want, this is what I need. I said it the other day, you and me, forever. I will be yours Miranda, but you, you will be mine and I, I. Will. Not. Share" Miranda was shocked at the growl that accompanied the declaration, and even more so at her own bodies response. My god, what this woman did to her synapses.

Overcome Miranda kissed Andrea with every ounce of passion she felt, and rejoiced when it was returned. She explored Andrea's mouth thoroughly, allowed her own to be consumed. Encouraged by the moans, whimpers and groans that filled the air, unable to distinguish whose they were, not really caring, she allowed her hands to wander, to explore the exquisite body beneath her own, feeling every curve, unable to get enough.

Then hands started to roam her body, she felt cherished, adored, desired. Never would she have anticipated intensity such as this. Without conscious thought she trailed kisses over Andreas jaw and worked her way lower then across, nibbling her neck, biting her ear, trailing kisses as she went, all the with hands exploring, lingering on Andreas body.

Long moments of ecstasy passed with heavy breathing, moans and groans, then Andreas hands found their way to Miranda's bottom and started to knead. This brought the temperature up to a whole new level, she set a rhythm for Miranda's hips, which rolled over the lap she was straddling. Miranda's body was on fire, her entire focus on the moment. Then Andrea's hands moved up, over to her sides, over the waistband of her trousers, under her blouse and Miranda's entire body froze.

Andy noticed the change in Miranda immediately and stopped her hands journey. They stayed like that for an eternal moment; it wasn't until Andy moved her hands away Miranda relaxed slightly. When Miranda started to move off Andy panic set in on Andy at the look on her face.

"Please stay"

Miranda stopped and looked into Andy's eyes for long moments before nodding her head ever so slightly as if unsure it was the correct thing to do. Miranda stood up and made her way to the bathroom.

An eternity later she came out, by then Andy had reset the table and made a fresh lunch. Andy was unsure how to break the silence between them, terrified she'd say the wrong thing. Instead she held out Miranda's chair, poured their water and took her own seat. Lost in her own thoughts she was startled when Miranda spoke.

"Sorry"

"For what?" Andy was mystified what she was apologising for.

"Stopping." Miranda said while not quite meeting Andy's eyes.

"Oh darling, you should never apologise for something like that, if it's not right for you, it's not right for us."

"It's not like I've never had sex before! I'm sorry to break it to you, but I'm not a virgin Andrea." Placing her hand on her chest Andy pretended to be shocked.

"We both know this isn't about sex, this is about making love. So far there's been a world of difference, even when we kiss, everything just seems ... more." Miranda nodded her head. "Honestly Miranda, I'm not ready yet either." At Miranda's shocked look she continued. "When we do, for _our_ first time, I want us to be ready, for us to know each other better, to be more comfortable with ... well with everything"

"That sounds ... perfect, however I do have one stipulation." Andy's stomach knotted what could it possibly be? "Kissing." Oh no! "I truly don't know how we could get to know each other properly if we stopped kissing." Miranda smirked, no doubt at the look of relief and delight on Andy's face. "Besides I find it a thoroughly enjoyable experience ... when doing it with you."

"You better not be doing it with anyone else lady!"

Miranda looked at her strangely before she burst out laughing. The laughter dissipated the last of the tension between them and allowed a return to their easy companionship. Believing a change of focus was necessary Andy asked about work. Miranda updated Andy on the new ideas she had for Runway after Paris Fashion Week, complained about the ineptitude of the new second assistant's that were streaming through, and the noticeable air of anxiety with the changes in management. Miranda informed her of the steps she was taking to make it up to Nigel for what happened in Paris, and told Andy she had agreed to explore and negotiate her grandmother's offer by Friday which would mean changes in the coming months. Miranda's eyes lit up when talking about work which Andy found very appealing.

The rest of lunch passed with light conversation, laughter and a sense of togetherness. They spent the afternoon cuddling on the couch, chatting and kissing. As they lay basking in each other's presence Miranda was shocked when Andrea started singing.

"_Let me say that since_

_Since we've been together_

_Loving you forever_

_Is all I need_

_Let me be the one you come running to_

_I'll never be untrue"_

It was only then Miranda really picked up on the background music, which had been a constant since she entered hours ago. Andy seemed to be perfectly in tune with Tina Turner.

"_Let's, let's stay together_

_Loving you whether, whether_

_Times are good or bad, happy or sad"_

Andy kissed Miranda's hand, ever so sweetly and continued singing while looking in her eyes.

"_I'm so in love with you_

_Whatever you want to do_

_Is alright with me_

_You make me feel so brand new_

_I want to spend my whole life with you"_

This time Andy kissed her gently on the cheek, Miranda unexpectedly felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"_Let me say that since_

_Since we've been together_

_Loving you forever_

_Is all I need_

_Let me be the one you come running to_

_I'll never be untrue"_

A kiss on her lips brought the message home, this was real, and she wasn't going to wake up only to find she'd been dreaming.

"_Let's, let's stay together_

_Loving you whether, whether_

_Times are good or bad, happy or sad_

Andrea was looking at her so intently she felt the promise, felt the depth of love.

_Why, oh tell me, why do people break up_

_Turn around and make up_

_I just came to see_

_You'd never do that to me, would you baby? _

_Cause being around you is all I see_

The message was clear, no games would be played. Another kiss to the palm of her hand was received, before Andy continued singing.

_So baby let's we all stay together_

_Loving you whether, whether_

_Times are good or bad, happy or sad"_

By the end of the song Miranda was blushing furiously, she was deeply touched, as she had never been sung to before. After the song ended Miranda curled into Andrea, kissed her deeply, then laid her head on her shoulder.

The sound of a message on Miranda's phone made them jump and reminded them there was a world beyond the cosy cocoon they had created.

"The girls, they are ready to leave their friends house." Miranda explained.

'Miranda, I don't want today to end. Do you think there's any chance they would mind coming here for the evening? We could get take out and watch a movie." She tried to make puppy eyes to convince Miranda.

Smiling Miranda responded, "You are so ridiculous, I'll ask."

Ten seconds later Miranda's phone rang. All Andy could hear was excited screams from the other end. Miranda patiently explained that yes, she had spoken to Andy, yes, there were still together, yes, Andy really did invite them over for dinner and a movie, no, they could not hail a cab and yes, they could use an approved car company and they were to send her the details. She loved them and would see them in fifteen minutes.

The girls arrived like twin tornados and wanted to look around the apartment. Andy gave them all the five cents tour, having failed to give it to Miranda. They exclaimed over her guitar and decided she was "Sooooo Cool" when she played and sang an Adele song.

They decided on Chinese takeout and sat at the table catching up. Caroline and Cassidy embarrassed Miranda by telling Andy how sad she'd been the last couple of days, Andy helped out by explaining she was just as sad and had really missed Miranda, and them too which seemed to make them happy. They then moved on to what was happening in their worlds and all the preteen drama that was happening in school. By the end of dinner Andy's mind was spinning with the pace and sheer amount of information. It seemed that they knew exactly when the other would stop speaking and allowed each other time to eat without ever having a break.

After dinner they all settled on the couch to watch Finding Nemo. The girls orchestrated it so Andy and Miranda sat together on the couch, which neither minded at all. During the movie Andy and Miranda found their earlier position and curled into each other, Andy saw exactly when the girls noticed and wondered how they'd react. She really had no reason to worry though, they jumped up to give their mom a hug and a kiss, each other a high five and then went back to watching the movie. Delighted Andy couldn't help but give Miranda a quick kiss on the cheek, Miranda responded by cuddling in closer.

As they were all leaving Andy gave Miranda a hug and a kiss, which seemed to please all three Priestly women. As she was shaking Caroline's hand goodbye she was informed "I would not mind if you wanted to ring before we go to sleep." Which was followed up by a "Me neither" as she shook Cassidy's hand.

Andy missed them all as soon as they left her apartment. To fill the emptiness she spent time cleaning up, then watching a bit of TV before settling in to do a bit of writing. When Andy talked to the girls later, just before they were going to sleep, they asked when they were going to see her again and if they could go back to her apartment. Andy was delighted that they seemed to be warming to her, knowing she needed to build her own relationship with them.

That evening she Skyped Miranda as they were getting ready to go to sleep. The tantalising glimpses she caught of Miranda's night wear distracted her so much Miranda noticed and teased her. Every so often the iPad would 'accidently' slip and Miranda would smile at Andy's caught breath. When her brain finally engaged she let her own iPad 'accidently' slip and was delighted when she got a similar reaction from Miranda.

The next week was very frustrating for Andy and Miranda as they were both very busy in work and only managed to have a couple of hours together Tuesday and Friday in Miranda's townhouse. With the girls there they played card games and had a lot of fun, but had no time alone. They made sure to Skype every night and often one or both fell asleep with the programme still running. Saturday they both ended up working but planned time together Sunday.

When Sunday came around Miranda rang early to say Caroline and Cassidy had come down with something so wouldn't be going to their friends as planned. Desperately disappointed Andy was afraid that meant she wouldn't see Miranda and felt like crying. She was relieved beyond measure when she was invited over to the townhouse for the day. Arriving with popcorn, dvd's, a book for Cassidy, art materials for Caroline and a large bouquet of flowers for Miranda, she was brought into the sitting room where everyone was set up for the day.

After lunch Cassidy and Caroline went up to bed to sleep for a couple of hours while Andy and Miranda went back into the sitting room. They spoke a little but it wasn't long before they couldn't take it anymore, they moved forward as one, desperate for the taste and feel of each other. With the first brush of lips they became lost in the moment, it had been so long very since the previous Sunday.

Moving from Miranda's mouth Andy kissed down the elegant neck to the top of Miranda's shoulders. She nibbled there gently before continuing her exploration, determined to kiss every inch of exposed skin. As she lost herself in the smooth skin and scent of the woman she loved, she took notes on the cause of every moan, caught breath and all out groan of pleasure coming from Miranda.

It wasn't long before Andy's hands joined her lips and started their own journey. Exploring hands moved over a long arched back, feeling Miranda's body heat through her top. Alternating between using her palms, her fingertips and then her nails she gloried in the responses she received, every one of them encouraging more, demanding more.

Andy became temporarily distracted when Miranda started her own explorations, her body pressed further into those elegant hands, longing for more. Goosebumps rose over her whole body and the pleasure started a deep burning throb between her legs. When Miranda straddled her lap and started kneading her breasts Andy thought she was going to explode.

Spurred on and desperate to bring Miranda even closer, Andy grabbed at Miranda's ass and pulled her onto her lap. Renewing her focus on kissing the tantalising neck in front of her and kneading Miranda's ass, combined they increased Miranda's groaning and began a grinding motion on her lap. Andy moved her hands up to Miranda's waist where her top came over the top of her trousers, Andy gently touched the skin there, ever so gently scraping it with her nails, Miranda moaned and looked into Andy's eyes, when she nodded her head Andy kissed her tenderly before slowly letting her hands wander around Miranda's back.

"Mom" pulling apart Miranda placed her head on Andrea's shoulder and groaned.

"Coming Caroline!" Miranda was feeling decidedly flustered and frustrated by the interruption as she moved slowly off Andrea's lap before making her way upstairs. When she got there Caroline was looking a little better than she had earlier but was looking for a hug from her mom. Miranda joined her on the bed and cuddled close, it wasn't long before Cassidy joined them. She gave them a kiss and a cuddle, asking how they were feeling. They said they were feeling better but still needed popcorn and soda to help them feel completely better.

After a short while Miranda reminded the girls Andrea was downstairs, immediately they got up bringing their duvets to go join her on the couch. Miranda heard the squeals as she followed them down armed with pillows and another duvet.

"Andy! You stayed! This is so cool!"

As she reached the sitting room door she looked in and was amused at the hi jinks that was happening, the girls were setting up their cocoon's as Miranda had long ago dubbed them, and Andrea had decided they threw the feng shui of the room off so kept rearranging them. It all ended in a tickle fight, Miranda had to hold onto Patricia so she didn't get involved and flatten them all. When she saw them tire she interrupted the games to arrange the blankets and pillows for all so that no one got hurt.

She couldn't withhold the blush of happiness that covered her skin when Andrea, Caroline and Cassidy all declared her 'Best Cocoon Maker in the Entire Universe'. She knew it was silly but being able to do something, anything, that impressed the three most important people in her world made her happy. With a kiss and a hug from all three everyone settled down with Miranda and Andrea in the middle, Caroline beside Miranda and Cassidy beside Andrea. Cassidy won the toss to choose the movie and chose Tomb Raider.

About half way through the movie Cassidy and Caroline got up simultaneously and swapped sides without any conversation, or indication to each other at all. Andy looked at Miranda quizzically which only received a shrug of the oh so elegant shoulders. The evening passed pleasantly with pizza delivery, another must for the girls to get better, and popcorn with soda.

As Andy left that evening, following her hand shake from Cassidy and Caroline and a kiss and hug from Miranda, she wished with everything she was that it didn't need to be that way. She longed for the day she would be wishing the girls sweet dreams in person before heading to bed with Miranda. Patience she reminded herself, everything worth having was worth waiting for, it helped that she saw a glimmer of her own desires reflected in Miranda's eyes as she closed the door. She couldn't wait for Tuesday evening to see Miranda again.

The following couple of days were frantically busy for Miranda as it seemed her entire life was transforming before her eyes. Still in negotiations with Margaret Clarke regarding her new role and the terms and conditions attached to it, meant that she had to spend time with her lawyers reading and rereading draft contracts. Fortunately her lawyers were exceptionally adept at their job negotiating favourable terms without compromising her. Negotiations were also helped by the fact Elias Clarke were very interested in securing her continued employment.

In preparation for the anticipated changes she was working eighteen hour days in order to complete some projects ahead of schedule and meet with key people who would be involved in the initial phases of transition. All while producing a edition of Runway which was potentially the best she had ever produced.

Something she did know was that her personal life definitely wasn't going to have Stephen in it for much longer. Therefore, her lawyers were also working hard on finalising her divorce. She wanted it to end so she could put the whole sorry mess behind her, but couldn't deny it saddened her that another marriage was ending. As a child she had dreamt of 'happily ever after', she had read the fairy tales and, while unable to relate completely to them, she had liked the concept of finding true love, had daydreamed of finding someone who loved her like that, knowing she would love them completely. However as she had grown up, and following two failed marriages she was forced to believe reality wasn't like that.

Now though she was beginning to wonder if it actually did exist? She wondered if that was what she felt in Andrea's arms. Could it be she actually found it? Just as she had given up, had allowed the last flicker of hope to fade, had she found it? As soon as the thoughts formed she laughed them away, she was definitely getting well ahead of herself. Yet maybe, just maybe.

When she allowed herself to rest she woke up in the early hours of the morning craving the feel of Andrea pressed against her, she hungered for it. Never had she felt like she might combust if another didn't touch her, on rare occasions she allowed herself to imagine Andrea in the bed beside her, touching her, fondling her, it was never enough, her body demanded more. When she considered pleasuring herself to those thoughts her mind wouldn't allow it. Her mind demanded more than a physical response, it wanted, needed a connection to another. She didn't understand it, but she couldn't deny it.

It was for these reasons most of all, she wanted Stephen gone from her life. This need drove her to cancelling her Tuesday evening with Andrea and meeting Stephen for dinner. She had pulled a few very important strings to expedite the divorce proceedings, all that was required was Stephen's signature. As soon as he sat down he started talking across from her.

"Miranda, I'm so sorry. I've been a real shit. I could have timed it better. It completely slipped my mind you were in Paris that week. I'd been informed the papers were ready and asked them to push the button immediately, before I lost my nerve."

"Yes, yes Stephen. I believe we are in agreement that it was inevitable. I must say your timing was terrible, however we must move on."

"Thank you Miranda. How have you been?"

"Busy, as you can appreciate, I understand your latest merger has been quite successful. However I do have something you may be interested in." With that she withdrew a folder and placed it in front of Stephen. At his raised eyebrow she continued. "Enclosed are divorce papers, they are in accordance with our prenuptial agreements. I have taken the liberty of asking our lawyers to join us."

With a nod from Miranda a couple from an adjoining table sat with them. Over the next hour they went through the papers, then they both signed them, witnessed by their lawyers, her lawyer was immediately going to the City Clerks office to file them.

As they were leaving the restaurant Stephen leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye Miranda, I hope you find happiness."

"Likewise Stephen." And with that he was gone.

Miranda expected a pang of sorrow, at the finalising of yet another divorce, yet all she felt was optimism for the future, what an odd sensation. Looking at her watch she considered ringing Andrea to tell her the news but realising how late it was, and knowing Andrea had an early start the following day, she settled for a text wishing her sweet dreams.

When Miranda arrived home she went up to check on Caroline and Cassidy, both we're sleeping soundly, like they didn't have a care in the world. Miranda fervently hoped that was the case, giving them each a kiss she closed the doors behind her and made her way to the roof. With a glass of wine in hand she settled into the lounger and looked out over Central Park into Manhattan.

The following morning she woke up to the sound of an incoming text message, anticipating one from Andrea she stretched languidly before reaching for the phone. Reaching over Miranda is surprised to find a curt text from Andrea, it's far from their usual morning fare.

"Would you care to explain this?" With a link to an online newspaper, opening the link Miranda vehemently curses so loudly it brings her daughters running.


	4. Chapter 4

**ODD AND PERSISTENT, (Ch 4/5)**

**By Loxodontack**

Rating: M/NC-17/Mature/18  
Fandom: Devil Wears Prada  
Pairing: Miranda/Andy  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, just hoping to bring them closer. Anything you recognise from the movie or extra's is not mine! They were originally Lauren Weisberger's but by the time I got to them they were Fox's. I do however own all the mistakes herein and apologise for any that offend your grammatical sensibilities.

A/N: Thank you to my wonderful wife who created the masterpiece that is the graphic to go with my fic. She also read it through to let me know it made sense (to her at least!)

A/N: Thank you to Punky and XenaVirgin for arranging the wonderful DWP extravaganza that has been June and July, I've thoroughly enjoyed it.

A/N: Thank you to XenaVirgin for an initial beta reading and also for a last minute crisis avoidance. Thanks also to Akasarasmom for a mental health check with a last minute question I had completely tied myself up in knots about.

"Would you care to explain this?" With a link to an online newspaper, opening the link Miranda vehemently curses so loudly it brings her daughters running.

'Mrs and Mr Priestly reuniting' was the caption over a picture of Stephen kissing her goodbye last night.

"Are you okay mom?" "What's happened?"

Tempted to deny it, Miranda realises they will both see it as soon as they go out or online.

"It would appear the media captured a moment between Stephen and I last evening and Andrea has asked for an explanation."

"Ewwww! How come you were with Stephen mom?" Then suddenly they intently looked at each other, then at her, horror etched on their faces, before asking "you're not getting back with him, are you mom?"

"No Bobbsey's, of course not. I was merely arranging a surprise for you all."

"What surprise could possibly include him!" Caroline shrieked.

"Come here." When they were all settled into a hug on the bed, Miranda gave them a kiss and explained. "The divorce was finalised last night."

"Yeah!" "Excellent!" They each gave Miranda a kiss then started jumping on the bed with joy.

"Come here you little rascals!" Miranda said before tickling them both.

After long minutes they all settled back into the pillows to catch their breath. "But what about Andy?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah, she's gonna be so bummed if she thinks you're getting back with Ratbag." At Caroline's helpful observation a somber mood descended over them all.

"I'll explain everything and invite her to dinner. Perhaps we can all celebrate then?"

"Yes! We can buy balloons ..." And they were off, trusting Miranda would explain everything to Andrea and make it okay, they excitedly began to plan a celebration dinner. Miranda lay back and let their chatter wash over her as she tried to decide on her approach to Andrea.

As Andy walked past reception on her return from a meeting midmorning she was advised there was someone waiting for her in her office. Since beginning her new job she increasingly understood Miranda's tirades about incompetence, was it too much to ask that at the very least a name was taken? She was tempted to turn around and walk back out, it was really only her mother or grandmother who would turn up unannounced at the moment as she was still relatively under the radar in her new role. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with them now. After sending the text to Miranda earlier she had been waiting long agonising hours for a response and all she wanted to do was curl up and hide from the world. Certainly not hear from her grandmother, yet again, how much better she should be treating Miranda, or hear from her mother all the reasons this was yet another error in judgement on her part 'how foolish she was'.

Nearly at her office she diverted quickly into the nearest bathroom, they could wait another minute. She allowed herself a moment before gathering her thoughts and channelling Miranda. She had witnessed Miranda just before high tension meetings add a little extra to her presence, and so it was with shoulders back and head held high she strode towards her office, willing to stand up for herself against the anticipated foe.

Miranda caught a glimpse of Andrea as she turned the corner heading towards the office she was now waiting in. She truly was a sight to behold in her pinstripe suit with Louboutins, added to that, there was an edge to how she carried herself, a confidence which created the impression of a powerful lioness striding among her pride, which Miranda had to admit was extremely attractive. It also created the Andrea Effect, phenomena first noted in Paris where the room heated up and oxygen supplies diminished. Miranda shifted slightly as Andrea strode into the office with great intent, she seemed to pause for a moment then Andrea looked directly at her for a long moment.

"Miranda." Andrea acknowledged coolly before turning to close the door.

Andy couldn't believe it, not in a million years would she ever have expected Miranda to be the person waiting in her office. She was so tempted to turn and rush to her as soon as the door was closed until a flash of the photo from last night crossed her mind and hit her in the chest.

"Andrea." Just hearing her name in the way Miranda pronounced it, not to mention the tender passion that infused her tone, eased the tightness Andy felt in her chest. She still needed an explanation though, some reason that would explain why Miranda cancelled their evening to spend it with Stephen.

"What can I do for you Miranda?" The coolness of the query surprised Miranda, so used to hearing warmth suffuse Andrea's words when they spoke she missed it dearly. She didn't get where she was in life without learning to read people, and assessing Andrea now she noted with dismay the fight preparedness so evident in her approach to the office was gone, replaced by defensiveness. She deeply regretted being the cause of this in Andrea, which surprised her, usually she felt no responsibility for how people felt as a result of her actions, they were their feelings after all.

"I would like to explain the circumstances surrounding the photo you sent this morning. I thought that would be best done in person." As she said it the thought that she could have explained what she was doing prior to the picture being taken, which would have avoided any opportunity for misunderstanding, crossed her mind. Such a foreign concept was put to the side for further deliberation later. She did however hold out a bouquet of red roses as a peace offering.

To say Andy was shocked would be a gross understatement, Miranda never explained, she never went out of her way during the work week for anything personal that wasn't directly involved with her daughters. The fact Miranda was sitting in her office looking to explain her actions replaced the dread that had begun to consume her with a delight that was surely preposterous, and yet there it was.

"I have increasingly become favourably disposed towards our exploration of a relationship and determined that to facilitate it I should expedite the finalisation of my divorce from Stephen." As she seemed to be holding Andreas attention she continued. "As you may appreciate there were a number of technicalities to address and agreements to reach." Andrea's nod buoyed her. "Therefore I prioritised a meeting last evening with Stephen to achieve this objective."

"You cancelled last night to finalise your divorce from Stephen" Miranda nodded, delighted Andrea appeared to understand. "And you did that because you want us to date?"

"I found myself ... uncomfortable pursuing a relationship with you while still married to another, you deserve better." Ridiculous, she was sounding like a ridiculous old fashioned, old fool, could they not move on to kissing? Even one of those full body hugs would do.

Andy was gobsmacked, when she saw the article this morning this possibility had never even crossed her mind. Now there was only one thought going through her mind 'Gotta Kiss Her!'

As of she'd willed it Andrea leaned over and gave Miranda the most passionate kiss of her life, she would swear her toes even curled. That one kiss was worth making such a fool of herself.

"Will you please join us all for dinner?" Miranda asked after she caught her breath.

"Definitely." Was Andrea's immediate response. "Thank you Miranda."

"For what?"

"For coming here to explain last evening to me, I know you don't explain yourself. The fact that you came here to do so... I don't have adequate words to describe it, just Thank you." they said their goodbyes as Andrea walked her to the front door of the building, garnering more than one curious gaze.

"I love you Miranda, see you later" were the words Miranda heard as she settled into her seat while the car door closed. She observed Andrea as her driver waited for an opportunity to merge into traffic, she was magnificent, even more alluring than when she had been striding towards her office only half an hour ago. She looked as if she owned the world, Miranda admitted to herself she felt a bit like that herself at the moment, life was definitely looking better.

When Andy arrived at the townhouse it was like a carnival, there was upbeat music, balloons everywhere and as she was dragged by two very enthusiastic girls to the kitchen she was sure she saw a 'Congratulations You're Divorced' home printed sign.

"Mom's on her way home now, she got stuck at the office because of some incompetent fool." Cassidy explained.

"We ordered all our favourite dinners for the party." Caroline pointed to the range of food containers. "Mom said you liked that." Caroline pointed to a couple of containers on the sideboard.

Intrigued about what Miranda thought she liked to eat Andy made her way over to the indicated containers, and there sat her favourite dish, duck in spicy plum sauce with basmati rice, it smelled delicious.

"Well? Do you like it?" Cassidy wondered, as Andy looked up she saw three very interested faces looking at her.

"Yes, it's my favourite dinner." Cassidy and Caroline lost interest immediately and returned to placing all the dishes on plates. Andy caught Miranda's eyes and moved towards her. "Thank you." She said as she stopped before Miranda, unsure how Miranda wanted them to behave in front of the girls.

"You're very welcome." Miranda responded as she hugged Andy. "We're delighted you could join us this evening."

"Yeah!" "Definitely!" Came from somewhere behind Andy, but she barely registered them as Miranda pulled her even closer and she was overwhelmed by the feel and scent of the other woman, it had been far too long since that afternoon, Miranda accepted her red roses with a peck on the cheek.

Dinner was an enlightening experience, apparently it was an embedded tradition to discuss big events while everyone ate their favourite meal. As a result Andy was introduced to a wide range of anecdotes from Stephen's time with the Priestly women, some were very happy, some hilarious in the retelling, others, particularly those near the end, were sad. The flow was constant and the openness of how everyone felt about different situations was startling to Andy, she knew there was probably another level for Miranda which caused Andy to wonder who she had to speak about those with.

Overall it appeared that for some time it was a very happy family and when the end came, it came quickly for the girls. Caroline and Cassidy's opinions differed from each other, and from Miranda's at times, and while their loyalty to Miranda was absolute Andy was intrigued that obviously did not require a thorough vilification of Stephen, just an understanding that sometimes things didn't work out. They referred to him as The Ratbag throughout, but that was more because he didn't get in touch after he and Miranda separated than for any other reason.

When dinner was over and everyone enjoyed dessert Cassidy declared it was time to move to the family room. Cassidy and Caroline had, with the help of Cara their nanny, decorated the family room with more balloons and posters declaring 'Congratulations!', 'Happy Divorce' and 'Go Mom!' Which they seemed very proud of, and Miranda acknowledged with a hug and a kiss each.

They had a wonderful fun filled evening. The highlight of the evening was seeing Miranda reign supreme in the dance competition they held. Apparently it was an ongoing challenge between the other three, this being Miranda's first victory and for someone so accomplished she seemed genuinely delighted she had won. When accused of practicing when the girls weren't around she just smiled and didn't deny the suggestion. The girls took it well only promising to practice more so this would be the "One and only time Miranda would win."

The responding "Bring it on!" And subsequent heckling caused Andy to have tears in her eyes from laughter. Feeding off her laughter seemed to spur the Priestly women on to a point where Andy was sure their laughter could be heard all over Manhattan.

Throughout the evening Andy felt included in every aspect, and in no way felt like she was intruding on a private occasion, which had been a concern when the invite was issued and again when conversation had begun at dinner. As she sat back on the couch, while Miranda brought the girls to bed, she wondered how she had gotten so lucky as to be there waiting for Miranda after enjoying an evening with her daughters.

"Thank you Andrea." Andy looked across at Miranda silhouetted in the doorway, which seemed to add an air of mystery to the comment.

"Whatever for Miranda?"

"Sharing this evening with us." Miranda seemed frozen in place.

"It was my honour Miranda." Andy was delighted to have been included in their family ritual.

"Thank you" Miranda repeated as she leaned over to kiss Andy softly, there was something in her eyes that caused Andy to guide Miranda into her arms for a hug. When Miranda offered no resistance and cuddled into Andy, she knew it had been the correct thing to do. They sat for so long in silence, only interspersed with kisses from Andy to the top of Miranda's head, that Andy thought Miranda had fallen asleep.

"He is not a bad man ... he's actually a very nice man." Miranda gently broke the silence. "He loved me ... I was fond of him... Should I have married him?" It was definitely a rhetorical question as far as Andy was concerned, she pulled the other woman closer and kissed her cheek.

"Hindsight is always 20/20, so easy to criticise a younger you ... Lying here, feeling what I'm feeling for you, if he even only felt half of what I'm feeling now, it seems cruel to have married him." Andy was shocked she never expected Miranda to confide in her, always having seen the other woman as fiercely private. Although she had hoped to be someone Miranda could trust and speak to this was not even remotely what she would have expected to hear, but she couldn't deny it was exciting and wonderful to know that Miranda felt safe enough and trusted her enough to share her thoughts. Tempted to roll them both over and kiss Miranda senseless Andy quickly caught herself, that is not what this was about, this was the final part of the dinner conversation, this was closure for Miranda on a part of her life, Andy was intent on respecting that, however one little kiss couldn't hurt.

"But I did ... It seemed like the correct thing to do at the time... I didn't realise... I didn't know... Then you walked into my life." Miranda turned in her arms to look at her accusingly. "You ... Your entry into my life heralded the beginning of the end. I didn't realise it at the time... So oblivious" Andy held Miranda, kissing her occasionally, as she seemed to retreat into her thoughts.

Miranda was shocked she was speaking to Andrea about her marriage to Stephen, it definitely had not been an expected element to their evening, certainly it seemed odd to share so much about a previous relationship with a new love interest. Yet lying in the other woman's arms, she felt cared for, loved, and safe enough to express her thoughts and feelings, trusting that even though she found herself lacking, Andrea would still be there; the experience, as terrifying as it was, was exhilarating.

"It's so obvious now, instead of ringing Stephen I would ring you. I started working later and later, just to be closer to you. Stephen tried to understand, tried to understand how busy I was, but it got to the point I even stopped offering excuses for being late or not turning up at all. Oh he tried to speak to me about how he felt, how it was impacting our marriage, but I wasn't willing, couldn't understand what he was talking about, having convinced myself nothing was amiss, didn't I have Irv and Jacquelene to thwart, a magazine to publish, children to attend to?"

Once again looking deeply into Andreas eyes she tried to explain, tried to understand herself what had happened. "Ultimately the more he fought for us the more distance I put between us, he didn't even ask for much, for me to turn up to our anniversary dinner, to introduce him so people could address him by his own name, not having to resort to calling him Mr Priestly, to spend time with him when we weren't in the company of others ... Not terribly unreasonable requests for a partner to make."

Miranda got lost in the memories, it hadn't been an unhappy marriage, she just had not been fulfilled by it. Thinking back to the beginning she remembered occasions where they spent time as a family, spent time as a couple, they were pleasant, but Miranda realised now she was never truly invested, was never truly there. It seemed now that she had always kept her distance from him, only truly trying to connect with her children, perhaps it had been the failing in other relationships she'd had too.

Feeling a kiss to her cheek, then to her temple she realised that for some unfathomable reason Andrea had crossed that distance with lightening speed. Miranda had not known it was possible to feel this deeply for someone, her children being a completely different matter, yet it was beginning to feel like Andrea had always been there, she was beginning to believe Andrea would always be there, how extraordinary. The realisation startled her, while at the very same time shrouding her in unexpected warmth that seemed boundless, "I'm no longer alone" She whispered.

"What was that Miranda? Are you okay?" Andy was startled when she realised Miranda had tears running down her face, which contrasted deeply with the peaceful smile that seemed to warm her eyes. When she tucked into Andy's side, Andy held her close and kissed her, they lay like that for what could have been minutes or hours.

"It's startling to look back on your life and realise how oblivious you've been... I didn't realise... didn't know what it could be like... how others might feel... I wasn't intentionally cruel, just ignorant of the cruelty I was responsible for... that's no excuse though." As Miranda lay curled in Andrea's arms she felt the hands that soothed her, the kisses that connected her and heard Andrea's heart beat which created tranquillity in her like nothing had before.

Much later, as they neared the front door Andy felt Miranda pull on her hand, she immediately stopped and Andy looked quizzically at Miranda, who seemed nervous.

"The girls are away with my mother this weekend and I wondered if you would like to come to dinner on Friday?" Andy was flabbergasted, Miranda had a mother! Miranda was inviting her to dinner where they would be alone in the house, Miranda had a mother.

"Of course I'd be delighted to!" Andy sealed her declaration with a kiss.

"You could bring an overnight bag if you'd like?" Andy felt her knees get weak, needing to do something to stop making a fool of herself she leaned over and kissed Miranda deeply. Five minutes later when they pulled apart, Andy was pressed up against the wall with Miranda leaning into her, head on her chest, trying to catch her breath, Andy's knees were still weak but she just couldn't bring herself to care.

"I love you Miranda, I'll be counting the seconds until I see you on Friday." Miranda didn't verbally respond but Andy once again found her lips caught in an explosive kiss.

Thursday flew by, Andy was exceptionally busy in work, which had been interrupted briefly by her grandmother who rang to say "Dinner in my house next Thursday, bring Miranda." Hanging up before Andy could refuse or enquire further.

The rest of the day flew by and that evening Andy spent every spare minute, between eating and Skypeing Miranda, to prepare for the following evening. While she knew nothing had been said she was hopeful, so she shaved, she plucked, she moisturised, she toned, she groomed and she spent time in front of the mirror looking at herself from every angle, trying to guess what Miranda would see. Obsessing suddenly about her size six figure it took hours to choose the perfect outfit, even then she wasn't convinced it was perfect. Of course when she was speaking to Miranda she never let on and it appeared they both had a very uneventful evening reading.

In contrast to Thursday, Friday dragged so slowly Andy was starting to believe it would never end. At one point she did a google search to see if it was possible something had happened to slow down time, when her research came back inconclusive she acknowledged there was nothing she could do about it anyway, and went back to waiting for it to pass.

When she did eventually turn up at the door, Cassidy and Caroline were just leaving for their grandmothers, backpacks and huge dog with them.

"Bye Mom!" They screeched before Miranda came into view, she was a vision of beauty; Andy could do nothing but stare as she floated down the stairs and over to kiss the girls goodbye.

"Goodbye Bobbsey's, have a great weekend and I'll see you Sunday." Miranda gave them hugs and kisses goodbye, Andy was delighted to receive hugs from them too as they made their way to the idling car waiting to bring them to their grandmothers.

As soon as the door was closed Miranda and Andy spent long moments just gazing at each other. Andy found that because she was so nervous and excited to finally be here with Miranda she couldn't think of a single thing to say, which started a panic through her system, her feet felt numb, her stomach erupted in a swarm of butterflies, her heart was about to beat out of her chest and her mind went blank. What was Miranda going to think?

'Get a grip on yourself Sachs! It's just an evening in with the most incredible person in the Universe, nothing to panic about! What could possibly go wrong?' She found that was exactly the wrong thing to have asked herself as her mind treated her to a litany of things that could go wrong, which didn't help her nerves at all. Andy offered Miranda the bouquet of red roses she brought for her, Miranda smiled and nodded her head in thanks as if from very far away.

"Can I interest you in a drink of anything Andrea?" Andy was brought back to the present as Miranda turned and headed for the lounge, effectively calming her nerves. Having set her overnight bag at the bottom of the stairs she hurried after Miranda and arrived as she was pouring two glasses of wine.

"Dinner should be here shortly. I've ordered your favourite meal. How are you today? I'm sure work is terribly busy. I hope the girls enjoy the weekend, they usually do. I advised Nigel of my plans today, he seemed pleased if the whoop of delight, which I'm sure all Manhattan heard, is any indication, really he can be so dramatic sometimes, I suppose it goes with his artistic flare. Emily, as anticipated was much more refined in her response, however no doubt when she advises Serena of the changes there will be much celebration. Patricia ..."

"Miranda." Andy tried to get the other woman's attention.

Miranda continued as if she didn't hear her, and admittedly she mightn't have given the far away look in her eyes. "Was groomed today, as I'm sure you noticed, she no longer appears unkempt and uncared for, no doubt she will enjoy her weekend also. I've often wondered if I should get her a playmate, however another dog is quite a responsibility and what if Patricia does not want anyone intruding on her pack, it could be disastrous. Donatella called today, there are some dramatics happening between herself and Carlos, why she might think I was even remotely interested I'll never know, however she appeared to get some resolution from talking it through. Michael rang today ..."

"Miranda is everything okay?" Andy took the other woman's hands in her own and realised they were freezing, she had stopped talking though but the sudden silence was eerie. "Miranda are you alright?"

"Miriam."

"Miriam?" When Miranda said nothing else, just looked at her, Andy was mystified. "Sorry Miranda, I don't know what you mean. Miriam who?'

"Miriam, 'beloved' or 'star of the sea' depending on your world view, is my name. Miriam." Miranda looked at her with a hint of defiance in her eye, challenging her to something, but Andy for the life of her couldn't figure out what it was.

"Okay. Miriam are you okay? Is everything alright?" Andy was thoroughly confused, Miranda's name was really Miriam? That was completely unexpected, but she could ask questions about that later, she had always believed in keeping the main thing the main thing, it served her well in work and kept her focused. At the moment the main thing as far as she was concerned was Miranda's, Miriam's unusual behaviour and finding out if she was okay, she could wonder about everything else later.

"Really Andrea, I inform you my name is Miriam and the only thing you ask is if I'm okay?"

"Well, yes, you were on a marathon of small talk, which is decidedly uncharacteristic, you hate small talk and the only reason you talk for that long ever is when you're giving orders to an Emily, added to that your hands are freezing, so yes that seemed the most important thing to ask." Miranda just looked at her for a very long moment.

"You really are quite odd, aren't you?"

"Em ... Maybe?" Was all Andy could really say, was she odd? She supposed it depended on your definition. "Is that a bad thing?"

Miranda quirked her eyebrow. "Not to date, no."

"That's good then. Are you okay?" Andy needed to know. She thought Miranda seemed more present now, also her hands seemed to be getting warmer, but she really wanted to hear it from Miranda.

"Odd and persistent, two characteristics you have shown consistently." Miranda smiled gently at Andy which settled her nerves somewhat, about to ask once more Miranda bet her to it. "Yes, yes I'm fine, thank you." Andy could finally relax.

Lying in bed Wednesday night Miranda had found herself becoming restless as she thought about the coming weekend. There was something about Andrea that was niggling at her and then at about three am it hit her, every time Andrea told her she loved her, as she had only hours ago, she addressed her as Miranda, which was perfectly normal, but for some reason it was bothering her. She had thought about it all night and throughout the following day, until at last it came to her.

Thursday evening she had spent a significant amount of time preparing for all eventualities that may happen over the weekend. She had cleaned, shaved, waxed, plucked, trimmed, moisturised and toned before standing in front of the mirror to assess the result. Standing there looking at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but notice the wrinkles, the sagging, the stretch marks and the scar from the Caesarian section she had needed to have her babies, all evidence of a body that had lived. Time had changed it since she last really looked at it. What she saw day in, day out in the finest couture was Miranda Priestly, that was who she had shown her husbands, who she had trained herself to see, taking lessons from Dolly Parton from early on in her career she was never without her 'face', Miranda was always present.

Standing there preparing for possible intimacies with Andrea she found herself seeing Miriam. Sure time had had its fun, had allowed muscles to become softer, less defined, areas to droop a little and skin to sag, but she was without pretence. She had tried to make the most of what she had, but it was Miriam she saw, not Miranda. She realised she thought of her real self as being Miriam and Miranda as being a facade she had created, then the lightening struck, that was who she was willing to show Andrea. She wanted Andrea to love Miriam, not just Miranda, the subtleties were there and suddenly exceptionally important.

She wanted Andrea to know the real her, she wanted Andrea to love Miriam, not the image she created. She believed Andrea saw more than just what she wanted her to see, but also knew Andrea didn't know it all, some she couldn't know unless Miranda revealed Miriam. Not just the physicality of Miriam, but the rest too, the pieces she guarded carefully, the pieces that only saw the light of day, or dark of night, when she was alone.

Miranda looked at the other woman now and felt herself relax, she had revealed part of herself, Miriam was present and Andrea had not reacted negatively, as she had in all the scenarios she played out in her head for the last agonising twenty-four hours. Now she wasn't sure exactly what to do, but she knew she could at least let go of the tension that had been building.

"So ... Miriam, is it Miriam Priestly?" Why hadn't she thought of this?

"It's actually Miriam Princhek." Just then the doorbell sounded, heralding the arrival of their dinner.

"Saved by the bell!" Andrea looked at her with a kind smile before heading to the kitchen, Miranda retrieved the food before following her. They moved smoothly around each other, Andrea removed the heating plates from the oven, placing them beside Miranda before filling their glasses again.

It wasn't until they were half way through their meals, following conversation about the food and work Andrea brought them back to their earlier conversation.

"Do you want me to ask?" Miranda knew there was no point in pretending or avoiding at this point.

"No need, as I said my name is Miriam Princhek, I was born in London, my mother died while giving birth to me, making me the youngest of six. The person I referred to as my mother is really a dear friend I've had since apprenticing in my early teens, I started with her when I was Caroline and Cassidy's age, she is an amazing seamstress, if a little eccentric." Miranda would forever be grateful for the entrance of Anna into her life.

"She thought me about fashion, not just how exquisite it can be but the artistry behind it. Growing up my father was busy providing for us, she was the first stable adult in my life. She took me under her wing, financing my night school French lessons, allowing me to make my dreams a reality. Sounds dramatic, doesn't it, however without her I would never have been able to secure a post at French Runway." She looked over to see if Andrea was still listening, only to find her engrossed and hanging on every word. On every date it had been like this, Andrea really listened to her, cared about what she had to say. "I missed her so much when I was in Paris, I only ever used my holidays to visit her, which wasn't nearly as often as it should have been."

"I was twenty-four when I met my first husband, I told him my name was Miranda. It was a whirlwind romance and within six weeks I became Miranda Priestly. I don't think he ever even knew my real name, and so Miranda Priestly was born. Our marriage was but a distant memory by the time I was transferred to New York. You've no idea how happy I was when Anna said she was moving to New York shortly after I did."

"When I arrived in New York, I was engrossed in Runway, there was so much to do, it was then I met James. Like with Stephen it was acceptable but I was always busy, I do believe he thought I would change after having the girls, I did. Having the girls made me work even harder, I was driven to ensure they never wanted for anything, so if I wasn't working at Runway they were my sole focus, they would never be left wanting for a mothers love, after they went to sleep there was always more to be done, hence the delivery of The Book to my home." Miranda shrugged her shoulders at Andrea.

"He couldn't compete, he was never really in the game. The only reason I noticed his departure was because he tried to take my girls with him." Miranda remembered that time and was sure her face changed to express her determination. "I was never going to let that happen, oh he fought, he fought hard and he fought dirty, which is how the girls know, he included the media in our family drama so it's out there for all to see, including my inquisitive daughters. When they found it they had loads of questions for both of us, fortunately they asked him how I eventually won and he managed to satisfy their curiosity with a half truth." Seeing a high level of curiosity on Andrea's face, Miranda waited for the question, but Andrea just sat there waiting for her to continue.

"It's ironic really, I got to know James so well after our marriage had ended. When he launched his campaign I made it my business to find out everything I could about the man, it was that attention to detail that helped me. There was a loose thread and suffice to say when I pulled at it his facade fell away, oh there's nothing dangerous or anything that could become a threat to the girls, it's just not something he wants the world to know and being a reputable up and coming lawyer he did not want it exposed. All I had to do was hint that I knew in one of our many battles and he pulled out with as much grace as he could."

"It was also ironic that had he looked a little closer he may have become aware of my facade. Of course a key difference is that threat of exposure or anything else would not have stopped me, there was no way I would have given up the fight for my daughters!" Miranda felt the need to take a deep breath, regardless of how much time passed, the thought of losing her daughters never failed to upset her.

Andrea moved away for a moment when she was composing herself, presumably to use the bathroom or maybe to run from the neurotic woman she had shared a meal with, however she was back in moments with a glass of water and a tissue. When she had finished her water and use the tissue to wipe at the few traitorous tears that had freed themselves, Andrea took her hand "Come with me Miriam?" and led her to the family room. There wrapped in Andrea's arms, surrounded by evidence of her children she continued.

"It quietened down then, we came to an understanding regarding the girls and in time he came to agree that it was the best outcome. Then there was Stephen and I think we spoke about him enough the other evening."

With that she stopped talking and hesitant to move, or look over her shoulder she waited anxiously for Andrea's response. Reluctantly she moved when Andrea indicated a change in position was going to happen, bracing herself she was shocked to find her lips captured by Andrea's. Almost instantly she realised the emotions she had come to expect, and rely on, in Andreas kiss were still there in abundance, love, passion, respect and care.

Finally relaxing she responded in kind and let her emotions loose, she consumed, and was consumed by, Andrea. Distantly she was aware of moaning and when Andrea moved from her lips, down to her neck she realised it was her. Those tantalising lips caressed and nipped at her neck causing a tingling sensation throughout her body, it only increased as Andrea trailed up to her left ear, nuzzling before whispering "I love you Miriam."

"Oh!" Miranda thought her heart was going to explode, before that could happen though Andrea distracted her with further kisses down and across her neck to her right ear, where she nuzzled and licked causing Miranda's body to arch in pleasure, other parts of her body crying out for attention.

"I love you Miriam."

"Oh!" What was the other woman doing to her? Her body was a mass of nerve endings, desperate for Andreas touch, her attention. Her heart was swelling and swelling with emotion, so much, so much she wasn't sure how her body could contain it.

Then Andrea was on the move again, moving down, finding a sensitive spot just behind she ear, creating sensations that just built on each other to the point Miranda thought she was going to explode, seconds before she did Andrea placed a last lingering kiss behind her ear before moving down and over her neck. Slowly, ever so slowly she moved back to her lips, kissing her until Miranda could hardly breathe. Then she pulled away, Miranda was bereft, trying to follow her, and when she couldn't meet Andrea's lips she opened her eyes to see why not.

Andrea was looking intently at her, for the first time in her life Miranda believed the eyes were the gateway to the soul and what she saw in Andrea's was awe inspiring. "I love you Miriam." The one sentence spoken with such honest intensity she felt something within her shift so profoundly she couldn't catch her breath. She pulled Andrea to her, curled into her arms and wept like never before.

Exhausted and feeling utterly ridiculous for loosing control Miranda wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want Andrea to leave, however she wasn't able for anything more physical than hugging tonight. Trying to decide how to approach it Miranda was surprised to hear Andrea suggest they go to bed. Nodding her head she followed Andrea out of the family room before going downstairs to close everything up for the night.

Miranda brought Andrea upstairs and led her to her own bedroom, which had been prepared for a night of romance, candles covered every surface and music played softly in the background. Fortunately Andrea seemed to sense her plan, she always did have a way of reading her mind, and took the awkwardness out of the moment by declaring she would grab her pjs and change in the bathroom.

Miranda went to her closet and changed in there. When she had changed into a favoured night dress she sat down on the couch there and thought about the evening, as she often did surrounded by the familiar. It had not gone as she had expected, Andrea had once again surprised her, confounding her in her responses. She really was an odd woman.

Miranda was torn from her thoughts by Andrea calling her name, she let her follow her voice into the closet.

"Holy moly! This is bigger than the living room! How far does it go back?" Andrea queried as she wandered in to the room.

"There are a couple of sections behind, why don't you have a look?" Miranda watched Andrea walk by in a pair of shorts and a T-shirt with a pair of thick wooly socks.

"Wow this is incredible! Have you seen the amount of shoes back here?" Miranda couldn't help but be amused by Andrea's response, and what a refreshing response it was. "Never mind, of course you have!" Miranda was tempted to follow her, but decided to let her explore on her own. "Wow, you've got the De La Renta Cerulean Collection back here!" Andrea's voice faded off as she continued to browse the room muttering occasionally as she explored.

"This is really an awesome room! Any other surprises Miriam Princhek?" Andrea asked as she came closer, with a twinkle in her eye.

"Not tonight!" Miranda said before finding her feet and making her way to the large bed. She was trailed by a laughing Andrea who went to the other side and climbed in. "I'm sure that now I've got you in my bed I'm supposed to say something suave and debonair, but quite frankly I'm exhausted. Sorry."

"That's okay, it's been a long week, and I'm looking forward to curling up and sleeping with you." Andrea said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"You truly are odd and ridiculous!"Miranda said laughing, Andrea's responses were constantly unexpected and yet they were so refreshing. She crawled into bed and turned off the lamp, settling back into her pillows unsure how to act now that they were finally in her bed. Laughing at herself she realised how thoroughly ridiculous the situation was. She had been in this exact position on numerous nights thinking and anticipating just this eventuality and yet now, in the moment, she was exhausted and only wanted to curl up in Andrea's arms and fall asleep listening to her heart beat. Fortunately Andrea seemed to be on the same page and they gravitated towards each other, following a long kiss goodnight Miranda settled into Andrea who has raised her arm to wrap around her.

"Eh, what do you want me to call you? Miriam or Miranda?" She heard Andrea ask, almost in a whisper. She lay there thinking of the answer.

"Would you believe, lying here last night it seemed I knew exactly what I wanted, now I'm not so sure." Miranda really just wanted to sleep.

"We can discuss it tomorrow, goodnight Mir, sweet dreams."

'Mir, that's perfect.' Was Miranda's last thought before she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**ODD AND PERSISTENT, (Ch 5/5)**

**By Loxodontack**

Rating: M/NC-17/Mature/18  
Fandom: Devil Wears Prada  
Pairing: Miranda/Andy  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, just hoping to bring them closer. Anything you recognise from the movie or extra's is not mine! They were originally Lauren Weisberger's but by the time I got to them they were Fox's. I do however own all the mistakes herein and apologise for any that offend your grammatical sensibilities.

A/N: Thank you to my wonderful wife who created the masterpiece that is the graphic to go with my fic. She also read it through to let me know it made sense (to her at least!)

A/N: Thank you to Punky and XenaVirgin for arranging the wonderful DWP extravaganza that has been June and July, I've thoroughly enjoyed it.

A/N: Thank you to XenaVirgin for an initial beta reading and also for a last minute crisis avoidance. Thanks also to Akasarasmom for a mental health check with a last minute question I had completely tied myself up in knots about.

Miranda slowly woke the following morning and it took her a moment to realise there was someone in the bed next to her.

"Good morning gorgeous." Andrea whispered in her ear. Miranda turned over to see a smiling Andrea gazing at her, it was then she realised the light in the room.

"What time is it?" She wondered.

"It's just after ten." Miranda was shocked, she couldn't remember the last time she slept past six. She kissed Andrea before getting up and going to the bathroom. When she eventually looked in the mirror she gasped, her hair was sticking out at odd angles, she had a crease down one cheek and slight wrinkles to frame it, not to mention she didn't have a lick of make-up on, how on earth had Andrea addressed her so sincerely as gorgeous?

After trying to pull herself into some semblance of acceptable presentation and brushing her teeth she looked in the mirror before going back to the bedroom, well this is as good as it gets.

When she returned to the room she realised Andrea was no longer there, hearing movement in the hall she looked out to see Andrea coming up the stairs with a tray of coffee and eggs on toast, served with a smile and a red rose. Miranda was touched and got into bed before taking the tray from Andrea. Andrea left the room and returned shortly with a tray of her own. Over breakfast they discussed how they wanted to spend the day. Deciding on a lazy day in, just enjoying each other's company they relaxed and spoke about Caroline and Cassidy's interests, Andrea asked if Miranda would join her for dinner with her mother and grandmother the following Thursday, which she reluctantly agreed to. Miranda then brought up the possibility of Andrea going with her to collect her daughters the following day and meeting her mother, which caused Andrea to pale but still agree enthusiastically to the short road trip.

After breakfast Andrea suggested a cuddle before getting up to start the day, Miranda eagerly agreed and they curled into each other as they lay back on the pillows. As if they had been doing it for years they simultaneously turned to kiss each other, the kiss was slow and gentle, a good morning kiss.

"Have you thought about what you want me to call you?" Andrea said out of seemingly nowhere.

"No, it was crucially important the other evening, now I find I am not as invested in being Miriam." Miranda was beginning to wonder about herself, she had been Miranda so long it almost felt like she was now denying who she had become.

"I was thinking, Mir, but it's up to you." Lost in her own thoughts Miranda almost lost what Andrea was saying. "I understand you are Miriam, I feel so honoured that you shared that part of your life, but you're also Miranda, Miranda who rules the fashion industry and is a wonderful mother. So Mir, both."

Miranda thought it was the perfect solution and decided to demonstrate that with a kiss. It was a deep soulful kiss, however it wasn't long before Andrea turned her attention from Miranda's lips and travelled down her throat and kissed the area explored the evening before. Miranda felt like all the sensations that had been there last night were released, as if banked for the night. Gasping she couldn't keep track of where Andrea's hands were, they seemed to be everywhere, but she needed her closer and pulled at her t-shirt, needing the feel of flesh in her hands. But when Andrea started to remove her own nightdress she froze.

Andrea immediately stopped and crawled up beside her. "Hey, everything okay?"

'What is wrong with you? You silly old fool, you knew if you pursued this at some point she would want to see you! Haven't you dreamed of exactly this scenario? Woman up!'

When she opened her eyes her gaze immediately fell on the earnest and open face of Andrea patiently waiting. Grabbing every ounce of courage she had, she pulled Andrea in for another kiss. This time she moved first, rising up she straddled Andrea's legs and pulled her T-shirt over her head. Miranda immediately had to have her lips and hands on the other woman. The sounds Andrea was making drove her need, she took one nipple in her mouth and sucked, as Andrea cried out and arched off the bed she took her other breast in her hand and kneaded it.

Sitting back she replaced her mouth with her other hand and gazed at the beauty beneath her, big brown eyes pleaded with her for more. Keeping her hands alternately kneading ample breasts and plucking nipples she allowed her lips to kiss every inch of exposed skin.

Still it wasn't enough, she wanted more. Lifting slightly she pulled at the shorts Andrea was wearing, Andrea lifted her hips and kicked them away. Frantically Miranda lowered her mouth to Andrea's breasts and feasted on them as she let hands roam the luscious body beneath her.

"Please, oh please more." Came the cry from a moaning Andrea. Moving so she only straddled one leg she let her hand move across and through the hair at the apex of her loves thighs. Gently she explored the whole area, spreading the evidence of Andrea's arousal to move smoothly up and down, setting a pace counterpoint to the movement of Andrea's thrusting hips.

"More Mir, please more." Miranda pressed her fingers a little harder and she felt Andrea open to let her in. They groaned together, overwhelmed Miranda leaned over to passionately kiss Andrea and caught her moans with her mouth. It was incredible, never had Miranda ever felt like she was truly bringing another such pleasure. When Andrea's thrusts became erratic Miranda pinched a nipple while pushing hard with her fingers and rubbing her thumb over Andrea's clit. Miranda was overcome with a profound sense of love she needed to let the other woman know how she felt.

"I love you Andrea" she stated looking deeply into her eyes.

Andrea's eyes widened before she lifted off the bed and screamed out her pleasure, Miranda was astounded by the sheer beauty of Andrea as she was consumed by orgasm she became breathless. Miranda moved to capture her in a hug as her breathing settled and she relaxed. Kissing her gently Miranda was stunned when Andrea reared up and kissed her. Andrea moved so Miranda found herself straddling the other woman again.

Andrea caught her lips in a fierce kiss and before she knew what was happening Miranda felt her nightdress move over her head, and in the corner of her eye she saw it flung to parts unknown. However she had no time to feel self conscious as Andrea moved her hands and lips over Miranda's torso in a possessive manner. Miranda's head was thrown back as she moaned when Andrea took her breasts in her hands kneading them powerfully, kissing over her chest and neck.

Miranda felt consumed. Andrea's hands and lips took possession and treated her to a world of sensation only dreamed about. Miranda had no control over her reaction as Andrea took her right nipple in her mouth and sucked, she screamed. As Andrea teased her nipple Miranda felt the first touches of Andrea's hand between her legs. There was nothing tentative about the touch, Andrea seemed to read her needs perfectly and met each and every one. Within minutes Miranda found herself shamelessly riding the fingers that seemed made for the sole purpose of bringing her pleasure.

All thought left her and she was a mess of emotion, sensation and need. Just as she was going to ask for more Andrea added another finger filling her deliciously. Her nipples were overly sensitised as Andrea moved her mouth between the two, biting and sucking driving her further and further to heights unexplored. Giving herself to Andrea was the only option, so she did so with a whimper and a long drawn out moan.

Frantically she moved her hips searching, desperate for the release her body craved. Andrea slammed her fingers in as she kissed her deeply and then she started talking. "You are gorgeous... most beautiful women in the Universe... got to have you... want to hear you scream... need you... amazing... take it Mir... take everything I have... beautiful... Oh, I love you so much..."

Body on overload Miranda felt as if she were near a precipice, one that she was both anxious and excited to fall over, she couldn't stop, she needed this. Then Andrea shifted slightly, and Miranda felt her fingers deeper, more completely, and then a finger circled her clit as a place deep within her was touched Miranda exploded.

Her body was racked with wave after wave of pleasure, she felt free, untethered, yet knowing Andrea was there she felt connected, safe.

As she came back to herself Andrea moved her fingers gently setting off aftershocks. Not fully aware yet Miranda wondered why Andrea held her hips as she lay back in the bed. The Andrea was under her, guiding her over her face. When Andrea took her in her mouth, Miranda could do nothing but grab the headboard and groan. Andrea kissed, licked, sucked and nibbled her leaving no area, no crevice unexplored, she was being devoured. Looking down into adoring eyes wide with pleasure Miranda couldn't believe she was climbing towards the precipice again.

When Andrea speared her tongue into her, Miranda groaned and started grinding, helpless to do anything else but give herself to this wonder. Andrea's hands cupped her ass to encourage her movement which created a new wave of need. Unrecognisable to herself Miranda sought the pleasure Andrea was introducing her to. Need consumed her, momentum built and before she knew it her body and mind were overcome with pleasure.

When she came back to herself she was lying in Andrea's arms. Andrea was kissing her gently and had her hand between her legs, just holding her. Miranda felt cherished, adored and loved, what an incredible feeling.

When she returned fully to herself she needed Andrea again. Insatiable was the only way to describe her. They spent the day satisfying their voracious appetite for each other. Between ravishing each other they talked, they laughed, they enjoyed being together.

When they ventured downstairs for food Miranda took Andrea up against the counter, then found herself served to Andrea on the table, legs over the other woman's shoulders as she sat at the head of the table. They didn't make it all the way back up the stairs before getting lost in each other again, frames were knocked and their joint creativity was put to very good use. During the night they woke each other to make love, sometimes gently, other times possessively, always lovingly.

When they woke Sunday morning Andy looked over to the other woman, unable to believe how lucky she was. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought she would be allowed to make love to Miranda, to be able to do so repeatedly, and to be consumed in return, was mind blowing. Unable to help herself she allowed her hands to roam over the other woman's back before her lips followed.

Andy's lips roamed over the other woman's back, kissing down her spine, licking under her shoulder blades as she woke. When Miranda woke up she moaned into the pillow and arched into Andy's hands. Taking that as permission to continue Andy, allowed her hands to wander lower and play in the wetness she found. Massaging Miranda's back as she kissed over her ass Andy groaned as she tasted Miranda again.

Meeting the slightly thrusting hips with her mouth she brought her hands to the other woman's hips and raised them slightly giving her better access. She moved her hands underneath to squeeze and pull at Miranda's breasts, drawing out endless moans and whimpers. Constantly kissing and licking she brought her hands down to spread Miranda's cheeks and burrowed a thumb in the area. Miranda groaned and pushed back into her, gasping as Andy became more insistent, bringing her other hand lower, exploring, teasing, finally she entered Miranda.

Both women moaned when Miranda became wetter and opened for another of Andy's fingers. Positioning herself over Miranda's heel Andy ground down on it to the same rhythm she pressed into Miranda. For long moments there was a frenzy of pumping fingers, gyrating hips, moans and groans before both women screamed in pleasure.

When they eventually had a shower together and got dressed they sat over breakfast. Chatting about the afternoon and coming week Andy was delighted to realise Miranda wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Inevitably Miranda declared it time to go collect the girls which caused Andy's stomach to do a few back flips and explode with butterflies.

On the way to their destination Miranda pulled the car over into an abandoned car park and promptly straddled Andy. Always willing to meet each and every one of Miranda's needs Andy quickly took advantage of the moment and had Miranda moaning as she rode her fingers in no time. Andy kissed Miranda with every ounce of love and passion she held for her and savoured the moans and pleas coming in an increasingly fractured stream. After Miranda screamed in release Andy pulled her into a hug and peppered kisses to her cheek, letting her know how much she was loved.

Then with agility Andy never expected, even after the last twenty-four hours Miranda settled onto the floor and pulled her trousers off. Miranda was relentless and in no time Andy exploded twice. Pulling themselves together Andy looked over at Miranda and was amazed by how composed she appeared, you would never believe what they had just done, the only reason she was sure was the sated feeling running throughout her body. The rest of the car journey was spent holding hands and talking, but was otherwise uneventful.

As they pulled up to a fantastic house overlooking the ocean in Greenwich, Connecticut, Miranda and Andy got out of the jeep and met just in front and joined hands before heading up to the front door. Andy's stomach was in knots, this woman was one of the most important people in Miranda's entire life, only second to her daughters and she was about to meet her, Miranda's mother. What was she going to say? How should she address her?

Just before they reached the front door Caroline swung it open and launched herself at Miranda for a big hug, while calling out to Cassidy they had arrived. Andy was relieved to see a familiar face in unfamiliar surroundings and when both Caroline and Cassidy gave her a big hug, having hugged Miranda, her nerves began to settle, remembering she was accepted by the three most important people here. That all worked very well until a woman came out of a room at the end of the hallway.

She moved with a fluidity and presence that rivalled Miranda's natural air of authority. She immediately went to Miranda and pulled her in to a bone shattering hug which Miranda returned just as enthusiastically. They spent long moments enjoying being close to each other before they pulled apart. Anna looked deeply into Miranda's eyes before turning to Andy.

"Who do we have here?" She said it in such a manner that it was obvious she knew exactly who Andy was.

"Anna, I'm delighted to introduce you to Andrea Sachs." Andy was used to that look so took it in her stride, after all Miranda had already deemed her acceptable in such a glorious way.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Kleid." Andy was amused by the bobbing heads of Caroline and Cassidy who seemed to be waiting for something, looking over at Miranda she was surprised to see the nervous look on her face. Looking back at Anna she had the feeling she could see through her and was assessing her worth still and her stomach rolled.

For long agonising hours, which were probably only seconds, they all maintained their places. Andy took the opportunity to observe Anna, she was slightly taller than Miranda with striking blue eyes and blond hair, as she looked she realised she looked remarkably like Barbra Streisand.

"Welcome Andrea, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, please come." With that all three Priestly woman breathed again, Andy was amused when they pulled together, a girl under each of Miranda's arms, to follow Anna and her into a kitchen area. From that point on the afternoon was very pleasant, they talked, they went for a walk and they watched Cassidy and Caroline play in the garden.

During their walk Anna moved to beside Andy and looked at her intently. "What are your intentions young lady?"

Andy was taken aback, not expecting the question at all, it seemed very old fashioned. However she thought over everything she and Miranda had shared, and everything she knew of this woman and what she meant to the three Priestly ladies walking slightly ahead, holding hands and talking.

"My intention is to love her forever and get to know the girls as well as they want me to." Andy said as sincerely as possible. Anna stopped walking and grasped her hands.

"She is more sensitive than most people realise, don't hurt her please."

"I can assure you that I will try my best not to." Just then Miranda looked over her shoulders and asked if everything was okay.

"Just taking a break Mir, coming now." Andy smiled at Miranda before looking back to Anna.

"Mir? She lets you call her Mir?" Anna asked, with an odd inflection to her voice.

"Yes." Andy said before turning to walk up to the three Priestly women who were waiting for them.

Miranda asked Andy if everything was alright, Andy assured her it was before taking her hand and continuing their walk

As they were preparing to leave Andy overheard Anna tell Miranda she was delighted to finally see her happy, which caused a few tears and a long hug. Anna kissed Miranda and the girls' goodbye and Andy was delighted to receive a hug.

In the car on the way home Caroline and Cassidy spoke about their weekend and their plans for the week, Patricia joined in occasionally with her own bark. Andy and Miranda listened giving the appropriate responses while holding hands.

Just as they were pulling into the townhouse Caroline and Cassidy started singing "Mom and Andy up a tree, g, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a golden carriage."

After a couple of repeats, Caroline turned to Miranda very seriously and asked "Are you getting married again Mom."

Fortunately Miranda had parked the car because Andy got the distinct impression that if she hadn't there was a very real possibility they would have crashed. Miranda took a moment before she turned around in her seat and asked "Would that be okay with you Bobbsey's?"

Andy was shocked with the question and almost missed the responses, "Definitely!" "For sure!"

"That's great, but Andrea and I are still only getting to know each other, but we'll let you know first if that ever changes, okay?"

"Yes!" Came the twin responses as they jumped from the jeep and headed inside. Inquisitive daughters were definitely going to take time to get used to, but Andy was excited at the prospect.

Miranda turned to Andy and kissed her which brought Andy right back to the present. Lost in kissing it was only a call from outside for "Mom!" that pulled them apart.

Following a very domestic evening Andy hated to leave to go to her own apartment. She got a hug from all the Priestly women at the door, but she desperately craved for more from Miranda, separating was agony, the only slight balm was that she would see them all again soon and it was evident Miranda was feeling the same from the look in her eye. When Cassidy suggested "You can kiss you know." They took the suggestion and kissed softly before Andy left for home.

The ache of longing stayed with her over the coming days, only eased when she was talking to Miranda. They had no opportunity to spend an evening together due to work commitments so Andy invited Miranda to lunch on Wednesday. Miranda agreed and suggested an extended lunch which Andy readily agreed to.

On Wednesday Miranda picked Andy up for lunch in the car and Roy drove them to Miranda's townhouse. Asking Roy to collect them in a couple of hours Miranda pulled Andy inside and up the stairs.

As soon as they entered Miranda's bedroom they pulled frantically at clothes until they were both naked and wrapped around each other on the bed. Andy straddled Miranda this time and while Miranda was exploring her, she explored Miranda so they entered each other at the same time and moved together. Rocking over Miranda, Andy looked down and was overcome with need, she moved her thumb so it was moving against Miranda's clit and immediately Miranda followed her example. As they were getting closer and closer Miranda reached up with her other hand and pinched Andy's nipple. Andy exploded, at that moment she felt and heard Miranda join her.

Not completely satisfied Andy removed her fingers and settled over Miranda so they were sliding against each other. Andy followed Miranda's thrusts and also laid claim to her breasts. It wasn't elegant, it was hot, sweaty and frantic, but it felt wonderful and as they looked into each other's eyes they cried out in pleasure.

The remaining time was spent curled up in each other's arms kissing, fondling and exploring. It was pure bliss. They made good use of the walk in shower before grabbing a quick sandwich they ate in the car on the return journey to work.

Miranda let Andy know the girls were staying over at friends the following night while they went to have dinner with her grandmother and invited Andy to stay with her, Andy readily agreed and was comforted by the fact that regardless how dinner went the evening was going to end perfectly.

When Thursday evening arrived Andy collected Miranda, and dropped in her overnight bag, before they made their way down the street to Andy's grandmother's house. As they neared Miranda fell into 'Miranda editor extraordinaire' persona, it was fascinating for Andy to watch, over the last couple of weeks she had become so used to being with Mir she hadn't spent time with Miranda.

"Is this okay?" Miranda asked just as they reached their destination.

"Perfect." Was Andy's immediate response as she put her own shoulders back and assumed her own public persona. Miranda looked over with a glint in her eye that spoke of love, respect and not a little lust. "Shall we?" Andy asked before ringing the bell.

They were greeted by Sophie, a long time employee of Andy's grandmother, who Andy gave a hug to before following her into the lounge. There they were greeted by Andy's grandmother and mother. Conversation, in contrast with their time with Anna, was stilted and awkward, time was spent discussing the weather and business.

At one point during dinner Andy's grandmother asked after Caroline and Cassidy which eased the flow of conversation and caused Andy, Miranda and Margaret to relax into more general conversation, which caused Andy to relax slightly. It was fascinating to watch Miranda and her grandmother in action verbally sparring with each other over economics and business strategy, but both thoroughly enjoying the conversation.

The peace that had settled over dinner was shattered when Andy's mother confronted Miranda when they were settled once again in the lounge.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Katherine demanded looking directly at Miranda.

"What would you have me say?" Miranda calmly enquired.

"Explain how you can justify taking advantage of my daughter."

"Andrea is an exceptional person, however I am in no way taking advantage of her. As I'm sure Andrea will attest to." Miranda said turning to Andy.

"She's correct, I am involved with Mir of my own free will and am thankful every day that such a marvellous woman will spend time with me." Andy looked over at Miranda and smiled.

"You don't know what you're doing, you could do so much better!" Katherine replied, a note of desperation in her voice.

Andy turned to challenge her mother head on. "That simply isn't possible mother." Andy missed the smile that crossed Miranda's face, but Margaret didn't.

Before anyone had anything more to say Andy's grandmother jumped in. "Katherine, give it a rest. Are you completely blind or just stupid? It's obvious these two girls are in love. Congratulations Andrea, never take it for granted. Miranda, you take care of her." The 'or else' was left hanging in the air. With that Katherine fell silent and conversation resumed.

They stayed another hour before returning to Miranda's, having promised to go to dinner again in the coming month. As soon as they entered the townhouse Andy let out the breath she had been holding.

"I love you Miranda, thank you very much for coming this evening." She kissed Miranda deeply.

"I love you Andrea, there is no where I would rather be than with you." Miranda said before guiding her up the stairs. "Now our families know, next step the world!"

Andy followed eagerly, knowing that they could overcome anything together, nothing would stop her from spending the rest of her life with Miranda. Miranda may find her odd, but she was definitely persistent when something meant so much to her. Andy pinched Miranda's bottom and chased a laughing Miranda into her bedroom.


End file.
